


Кладдахское кольцо

by mari5787



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: sshg_exchange, F/M, Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787
Summary: Северус Снейп потерял нечто ценное в битве при Хогвартсе, и это была не его жизнь. У Гермионы Грейнджер, казалось, бы есть та драгоценная вещь, что была потеряна Северусом Снейпом. Может ли это быть Кладдахское кольцо или что-то другое?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	1. Имущество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Claddagh Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383424) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=7e4d28413fb5da71d75cd614ecb6287a)

В Большом зале было весело и шумно — слишком шумно, по мнению Северуса Снейпа, профессора защиты от темных искусств. Сегодня ему стоило бы поесть исключительно в своих комнатах, раз уж в Хогвартс планировал заявиться сам Гарри Поттер. Но этот придурок не сообщил, когда именно собирался почтить их своим присутствием. 

Так что Северусу предстоял шумный вечер. После окончания войны и выздоровления не было ни одного визита Поттера, который бы этот раздражающий герой войны не стремился провести с ним. Он несколько раз пытался дать понять Поттеру, что не нуждается в его дружбе, но этот... новый Гарри Поттер, казалось, решил наверстать все упущенное за предыдущие годы и быть по отношению к нему бесконечно вежливым и дружелюбным.

_Ох, вот и он._

— Добрый вечер, Северус.

Снейп лишь устало пробормотал приветствие.

Поттер усмехнулся. 

— Я вижу, вы в порядке.

Что не так с этим придурком?

— Я хотел узнать, сможем ли мы встретиться после обеда; мне нужно кое о чем с вами поговорить.

 _Ну, конечно._ Северус вздохнул, мысленно подыскивая предлог, чтобы уклониться от встречи.

— Я не отниму у вас много времени, — заверил его Поттер. — Это дело Министерства.

Чертово Министерство. С тех пор как Поттер стал аврором, он вечно использовал Министерство как предлог, чтобы встречаться с ним как можно чаще, но, в конце концов, все, о чем Поттер хотел поговорить, была его мать. Словно Лили было недостаточно всех жертв, принесенных им. Словно она продолжала его наказывать за все совершенные им ошибки.

— Хорошо, но у меня есть только одна минута, Поттер, — наконец согласился он.

— Обещаю, это не займет много времени.

Северус хмыкнул, слишком хорошо зная эту расчетливую улыбку. _За что, Мерлин? За что?_

Он встал и вышел из Большого зала, заставив Поттера поспешить следом. Северус воспользовался моментом, чтобы насладиться тем, как запыхался Поттер, прежде чем открыть дверь в свой кабинет. Гарри занял место, как обычно, без приглашения.

— Вы ждали мою маму, когда вы гуляли вместе, или ей тоже приходилось бежать, чтобы не отставать от вас?

_Вот и началось._

— И скоро я узнаю, как это относится к делам Министерства, не правда ли? — отозвался Северус.

— Похоже, что второе, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— У меня нет времени на пустую болтовню, Поттер. Если вы действительно хотите сказать что-то важное, я бы посоветовал вам сделать это сейчас же, прежде чем я выставлю вас.

— И не предложите даже чая?

Северус, стоявший напротив Поттера, угрожающе оперся ладонями о стол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он очень надеялся, что раздражающий мальчишка поймет намек и, наконец, озвучит достойную причину продолжить эту встречу. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — произнес Поттер, — я здесь, чтобы сообщить, что последняя проверка относительно вашего имущества была вчера завершена, и вы можете, наконец-то, вернуть свои книги. 

По лицу Гарри промелькнула довольная улыбка, словно возвращение старых книг по темным искусствам своему бывшему преподавателю было похоже на Рождество посреди лета.

— Если это все, оставьте книги и убирайтесь с глаз моих.

— О, но у меня нет с собой книг.

Северус закатил глаза. Если бы только этот ребенок унаследовал от Лили нечто большее, чем зелень ее глаз — скажем, ее мозги! Снейп сел за стол и принялся раскладывать пергаменты, стараясь хоть чем-то занять свои руки и надеясь, что Поттер поймет намек. Не понял. Смирившись, Северус посмотрел на него. 

— Вы здесь не только для того, чтобы передать это сообщение, не так ли? Даже вы, Поттер, знаете, что такое сова и как ею пользоваться.

Поттер вздохнул. 

— Неужели мое желание вас навестить настолько удивительно? Я подумал, вы будете рады тому, что у Министерства больше нет к вам претензий, и мне захотелось самому сообщить вам эту новость. Это так неправильно?

— Сколько раз мне придется повторять тебе — то, что ты сын Лили, не делает тебя моим потенциальным другом, _Поттер_! — Северус специально подчеркнул его фамилию, а затем нахмурился и сделал вид, что читает лежащий сверху пергамент. — Сообщение было доставлено, ваша работа здесь закончена. А теперь убирайтесь.

Северус больше услышал, чем увидел, как Поттер встал и пошел к двери. К сожалению, мальчишке еще было что добавить, прежде чем оставить его в покое.

— Я собирался предложить вам подписать документы прямо здесь, но поскольку вам не нравятся мои визиты, то придется встретиться с главой комиссии по военным вопросам на следующей неделе. Я всего лишь пытался спасти вас от поездки в Лондон, но, похоже, вы любите путешествовать. Хорошего вечера, Снейп.

Сучонок! Северус не ожидал такого слизеринского шага от своего нынешнего врага-гриффиндорца. Кажется, он все-таки кое-что и унаследовал от Лили помимо ее глаз — ее жестокость. Но Поттер еще не знал, что Северус был мастером не только в зельеварении, но и в ловкости, расчетливости и умении мстить.

Он снова посмотрел на пергаменты, лежащие на столе — изучение ядов, его новая специальность. Ему нужно было перепроверить статью, прежде чем отправить в «Журнал зелий и ядов» для публикации. А поскольку лучшие идеи всегда посещали Снейпа во время работы в лаборатории, визит в подземелья показался ему правильным. Он встал, взял с полки нужную книгу и вышел из кабинета. Северус Снейп кое-что планировал сделать.

o0oOo0o

Северус отдал свою палочку молодой ведьме и стал ждать ее возвращения. Ему не нравилась эта процедура. На самом деле, Снейпа не приводила в восторг ни одна из процедур Министерства, и он старался как можно реже посещать это место. Последние пять лет ему везло, и его не было бы здесь и сегодня, если бы не Гарри-сукин-сын-Поттер. Но поступок Потера был откровенным вызовом, и пока Северус жив, последнее слово никогда не останется за этим отродьем.

Он подошел к лифтам, даже не оглянувшись. Сосредоточенность была ключом к успешному визиту в Министерство. Он поднимется на лифте, найдет нужный уровень, встретится с нужным ему человеком и уйдет оттуда.

Голос объявил, что они остановились на уровне Департамента правоохранительных органов, и Северус вышел из лифта, следуя за парой бумажных самолетиков. Там находилась небольшая стойка регистрации, и молодая дежурная ведьма повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать посетителя. Ее теплая улыбка исчезла, как только она узнала его.

 _Я не вызываю улыбок_. Было бы грустно, если бы это не было так забавно.

— Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с главой комиссии по военным вопросам.

 _Суетливость... забавная, хотя и граничащая с раздражением._ Северус попытался вспомнить ее имя. _Она была с Хаффлпаффа... Саммерс? Нет, Саммерби._

— Мисс Саммерби, — она поморщилась, — если это не слишком большая просьба, скажите мне, где я могу найти главу комиссии по военным делам. После этого вы сможете продолжить вести себя, как надоедливый первокурсник, — он усмехнулся.

— Третий стол слева, сэр, — выдавила она.

Северус направился туда, куда она указала, намереваясь поскорее покончить с этим. Как можно скорее, пока…

— Профессор Снейп! Какое удовольствие видеть вас!

Поттер! Конечно же, это Поттер! Он раздраженно зарычал. 

— Ты глава долбанной комиссии по долбанным военным делам! — Снейп уставился на проклятие своего существования.

— Удивлены? — Поттер ухмыльнулся.

— Я не буду играть в игры, Поттер. Дай то, что принадлежит мне, чтобы я мог выбраться отсюда, а ты — оставить меня в покое.

— Нет необходимости торопиться, профессор. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Хотите чаю?

Северус презрительно взглянул на предложенное Поттером кресло.  
"Должно быть, он шутит", — подумал он. А вслух произнес:

— Оставьте себе эти книги, Поттер! — Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Нет, подождите! Простите.

Северус остановился и посмотрел через плечо на мальчишку—который—выжил, который в данный момент вскочил с места. 

— Нет уж, — заявил Северус.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы посидеть и выпить чаю, сэр? Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым.

— Я здесь ради своего имущества, Поттер, а не из вежливости. Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы получить его и уйти.

— Хорошо, — согласился Поттер, на мгновение замолчав. Он что-то поискал среди беспорядка на своем столе, а потом достал кусок пергамента и протянул Снейпу. — Я не стану настаивать на общении, если вы сядете и прочтете документ, прежде чем подпишете его. 

Северус взял пергамент и сел. Он и не собирался подписывать что-либо, на чем стоит печать Министерства, предварительно не прочитав. Краем глаза он следил за движениями Поттера, и когда мальчишка тихо выругался, Северус на мгновение забыл про пергамент.

— Тоулер, — окликнул Поттер человека, проходящего мимо его стола. Мужчина остановился. — Ты можешь по дороге зайти и попросить Грейнджер принести мне книгу?

— Отлично, вы одолжили мои вещи. Как щедро, — пробормотал Северус вполголоса, но достаточно громко, чтобы быть уверенным, что Поттер его услышит. Затем он решил вернуться к прочтению документа и начать возмущаться поведением Поттера позже, когда сможет должным образом его проклясть.

Он дошел до конца пергамента, когда к столу Поттера с протестующим возгласом подбежала Грейнджер. 

— Гарри, ты сказал, что у меня есть время до завтра, чтобы прочитать…

— Боюсь, мне придется прервать вашу эксплуатацию моего имущества, мисс Грейнджер, — вмешался склонившийся над документом Снейп, прервав ее тираду. Он подписал пергамент, протянул его Поттеру и, уменьшив книги, которые отдал ему Гарри, положил их в карман своей черной мантии. Только после этого он встал, чтобы уйти, и повернулся к Грейнджер.

Гермиона, протягивающая ему еще одну книгу, выглядела огорченной. Она явно попыталась взять себя в руки, расправив плечи и вздернув подбородок. 

— До сих пор она находилась под охраной Министерства. Я просто выполняла свою работу.

Снейп иронично приподнял бровь: Грейнджер всегда была паршивой лгуньей. Он посмотрел на книгу и взялся за ее уголок, противоположный тому, за который держалась Гермиона.

Тогда-то он и увидел это.

Снейп касался книги, не пытаясь вырвать ее из рук Грейнджер, и с удивлением смотрел на ее пальцы, точнее на большой палец, прижимающий обложку сверху. Это было оно! На ее руке! Снейп быстро взял себя в руки, надеясь, что присутствующие не заметили его замешательства, и потянул книгу на себя, заставив Грейнджер выпустить том. Северус перевел взгляд с ее руки на лицо и нахмурился. Прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать или сделать, она кивнула и ушла, унося с собой его самое ценное имущество.

 _Черт_!

Единственным, что он потерял во время войны, было кольцо, сейчас украшавшее руку Грейнджер.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, сэр?

Вопрос Поттера отвлек его от размышлений. Судьба снова насмехалась над ним. В компании с Поттером и всеми остальными аврорами... и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Лучше не бывает, — ответил он. — Это все?

— Да, это последние из ваших вещей, подлежащих проверке.

Северус вышел, не оглядываясь, прежде чем мог сделать что-то, о чем пожалел бы. С тех пор как война закончилась, он был очень осторожен. Кольцо не было утрачено, по крайней мере, навсегда, что, безусловно, являлось большим облегчением. Но в данный момент оно все равно казалось ему потерянным. Поттер сказал, что у них нет больше его вещей, но кольцо оставалось у Грейнджер. «Мое кольцо!» — добавил он про себя. Северус хотел вернуться в отдел, сорвать кольцо с ее пальца, забрать его себе.

Как Грейнджер смеет им пользоваться? Оно не принадлежит ей, она не имеет права его носить!

Снейп был в Атриуме и даже не подозревал о том, насколько разгневанным выглядел. Пара ведьм испуганно посмотрела на него, и он остановился — не из-за ужаса на их лицах, а потому, что не знал, как его палочка попала к нему в руку. Он убрал ее обратно в рукав и снова постарался успокоиться. Как только ему это удалось, он аппарировал в Хогсмид.

o0oOo0o

Северус открыл глаза и увидел Визжащую хижину вместо ворот школы. Он снова со вздохом смежил веки. Похоже, что все то время, что он провел в поисках потерянного кольца, повлияло на него, добавив ненужные переживания в тот момент, когда он сосредоточился на месте назначения. Он мог бы аппарировать к воротам Хогвартса, но решил пройтись пешком, остыть и подумать, что же ему делать теперь, когда он, наконец, нашел кольцо.

Однако добравшись до парадных дверей замка, он все еще не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как вернуть свою собственность. На самом деле, был верный способ, но Северус не собирался унижаться без особой необходимости. Он должен был заставить Грейнджер отдать ему кольцо по собственной воле. Но как? Видимо, придется изобрести эффективный способ сделать это.

Он направился прямо в свои комнаты, хотя собирался поработать в кабинете до обеда. Учитывая, что ни один студент не был настолько безумен, чтобы искать его вне пределов класса, и что другие профессора, при необходимости, легко могли найти его в подземельях, Северус решил, что может легко пропустить этот дурацкий рабочий час. Ему в самом деле нужно было безопасное и спокойное место, где он мог бы выпустить пар и пережить разочарование. 

После нескольких взорванных и починенных предметов, после длительного метания из угла в угол, после настоящего фонтана из нецензурных слов, Северус, наконец, смог смириться с происходящим. После того, как он успокоился и снова смог мыслить здраво, ему в голову пришла идея, которая не предполагала большого унижения, но ее реализация заняла бы некоторое время. Драгоценное время, если кто-нибудь спросил бы его. Но ему очень нужно это кольцо.

Вздохнув, Снейп сел за стол, взял чистый кусок пергамента, развернул его и начал писать хорошо очиненным пером. С третьей попытки ему удалось составить приемлемый вариант. Прежде чем мужество покинуло его, он отправился в совятню и отослал письмо.

Теперь ему оставалось только ждать.

 **В следующей главе...** План Северуса раскрывается в его первом письме к Гермионе.


	2. Мотивы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Маггловский будильник пробудил Гермиону ото сна. Она застонала и нажала кнопку повтора; ей было нужно всего пять минут. Конечно, проснувшись, она уже не надеялась снова заснуть, но не могла удержаться от соблазна полежать в постели, пока снова не зазвенит будильник.

Ей понадобятся эти дополнительные минуты отдыха. Сегодня она уезжает во Францию, чтобы начать свой тур по обмену опытом с представителями других правоохранительных органов магической Европы. Она знала, что все ждут прибытия вместе с ней великого Гарри Поттера, и наверняка возникнет некоторое напряжение, когда станет понятно, что его друг-книжный-червь прибыла одна.

Гермиона знала, что для этой работы не найти более подходящего аврора, чем она. Если она не лучшая, то, по крайней мере, лучше, чем Гарри. Не то чтобы Гарри не был хорошим аврором – или даже великим. Просто он не очень-то подходил для планирования или анализа действий. Он был превосходным бойцом, и именно это помогало ему на протяжении всей войны против Волдеморта – это и великая сила материнской любви.

С другой стороны, Гермиона знала все законы, все методики, все заклинания, используемые для каждого случая, и, самое главное, обладала талантом учиться и учить. Она была уверена, что, когда вернется из этой командировки, сможет поделиться новыми знаниями с коллегами-аврорами и сделать британские правоохранительные органы еще более подготовленными к борьбе со всем злом магического мира.

Что ж, этих причин было достаточно, чтобы встать с кровати, когда будильник прозвенел во второй раз. 

Ее вещи были собраны, Живоглот на время ее отсутствия передан на попечение Джинни, а чары для полива цветов установлены. У Гермионы оставалось еще время быстро принять душ и позавтракать, пока она просматривала "Ежедневный пророк" перед отъездом. Она как раз приступила ко второй части своего утреннего ритуала, когда сова принесла неожиданное послание.

**_Мисс Грейнджер,  
во время нашей короткой встречи в Министерстве я заметил, что Вы носите магический артефакт огромной темной силы. Я не думаю, что Вы осознаете, насколько это опасно, иначе бы вообще не носили кольцо._ **

_Кольцо?_ Гермиона посмотрела на кольцо, украшавшее ее большой палец, и нахмурилась, прежде чем продолжить чтение.…

**_Я не ожидаю, что Вы в курсе этого, хотя и были всегда надоедливым книжным червем, а в последнее время изучали темные искусства. Но это кольцо упоминается только в очень древнем тексте, который я видел только среди бумаг Темного Лорда._ **

**_Я не знаю, где Вы его нашли, но я должен посоветовать Вам немедленно прекратить его носить и как можно скорее отправить его мне для изучения._ **

Гермиона снова посмотрела на кольцо. На этот раз она сняла его с пальца.

**_Не будьте гриффиндоркой._ **

**_Северус Снейп._ **

Комментарий про Гриффиндор почти заставил ее надеть кольцо обратно. Почему Снейпа так бесит принадлежность к этому дому? Затем Гермиона вспомнила, кого она обвиняет в том, что он выводит ее из себя, и закатила глаза; "Выводящий из себя" было вторым именем этого человека. 

Тем не менее, он изо всех сил старался предупредить ее о том, что в кольце, которое она носила, скрывалась темная сила.  
Гермиона снова нахмурилась, глядя на серебряное кольцо, внимательно вглядываясь в его изумрудно-зеленое инкрустированное сердце, как будто камни могли рассказать о зле, которое все это время таилось в нем под прикрытием безобидной красоты.

Гермиона подумала, что опоздает, если продолжит сейчас об этом размышлять, поэтому сложила послание Снейпа и подошла к ящику комода в своей спальне, куда накануне убрала кошелек. Носить кольцо после такого предупреждения от того, кто, как она знала, был экспертом в области темной магии, девушка не могла, но и оставить артефакт без присмотра - тоже. Гермиона достала кошелек, положила в него кольцо и сунула в карман мантии; мгновение спустя туда же отправилось и письмо Снейпа.

Она подумает об этом позже. Теперь ей предстояло активировать портключ.

~o0oOo0o~

Прошло три дня с момента прибытия во Францию, когда у Гермионы, наконец, выдался свободный день. Ее встретили с большим радушием, чем она ожидала. Похоже, аврор Ален Молинье постарался узнать о ней побольше и в итоге оказался приятным, хотя и требовательным хозяином. Даже за едой она не оставалась одна. Не было ни одного обеда или ужина, которые бы она не провела с “Oficiales”, членами оперативной группы господина Молинье, или с одним-двумя любопытными друзьями этого человека. Но она вынуждена была признать, что они, в основном, были приятной компанией, а еда - изысканной.

Конечно же, все это означало, что у нее не было возможности осмотреть кольцо. Ну, по крайней мере, не так, как ей хотелось бы. Она провела несколько простых тестов, которые дали отрицательный результат, но это еще ни о чем не говорило, если конечно то, что упомянул в своем письме Снейп, было правдой. Темный артефакт, о котором едва упоминалось, да еще в малоизвестной книге, вряд ли так легко можно было опознать. 

Но больше всего Гермиону заинтриговал не тот факт, что она ничего раньше не слышала об этом кольце и его магических свойствах, и даже не то, что сейчас она не могла обнаружить в нем ничего необычного, а то, что все это время она не чувствовала себя как-то по-другому, пока носила его. Опять же, если Снейп был прав, и это кольцо представляло собой серьезную опасность, разве она не должна быть мертва или, как минимум, тяжело ранена?

Совет Снейпа немедленно снять кольцо говорил о том, что все так и есть. Гермиона не могла припомнить, чтобы он когда-нибудь в чем-то проявлял подобную непреклонность, если у него на это не было веских причин. Именно поэтому она больше и не носила кольцо. Однако хорошая ли идея посылать ему кольцо, как он просит? У Снейпа могли быть на то свои причины. Кроме того, он ошибался и раньше. Он ошибался насчет Сириуса, ошибался насчет Волдеморта...

Эта мысль вернула Гермиону к тому дню, когда она нашла печально известное кольцо. На следующий день после того, как у нее прямо на глазах умер Снейп, - лишь для того, чтобы потом оказаться живым, - она поторопилась вернуться в Визжащую хижину, чтобы забрать его тело для последующих достойных похорон. Конечно же, там не оказалось тела, только кровь, пыль, вонь и то кольцо.

Может быть, оно принадлежало Волдеморту, и у Снейпа имелись все основания как можно скорее с ним разобраться. Кольцо Волдеморта...

Гермиона вздрогнула, глядя на безобидное украшение. После долгих размышлений она поняла, что ей следует предпринять. Взяв пергамент и перо в руку, она постаралась составить достойный ответ на послание профессора Снейпа.  
_____________________________________  
 **Далее...** Настроение Северуса портится от ответа Гермионы.


	3. Нетерпение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Прошло четыре дня, но от мисс Грейнджер не было ни слова. Что такого трудного в том, чтобы снять кольцо, которое ей не принадлежало, с пальца и отправить обратно к нему, его законному владельцу? В этом не было ничего сложного, и Гермиона Грейнджер в любом случае не была такой идиоткой, чтобы не понимать этого.

Может, одна из аврорских миссий Грейнджер настолько вынесла ей мозг, что она не смогла выполнить простые, понятные инструкции вроде: «сними это кольцо, отправь его Снейпу»? Или эта всезнайка попыталась сама выяснить, что не так с совершенно безопасным кольцом. Но все равно, три дня - это слишком долго.

Когда у него созрел этот план, Снейп решил подождать по крайней мере неделю, прежде чем отправиться за своим имуществом. Но сейчас, когда он знал, где находится кольцо, эта тактика ожидания казалась ему пыткой. Он хотел вернуть свое кольцо и хотел этого прямо сейчас. Каждый раз, когда образ кольца, украшавшего палец Грейнджер, всплывал перед его сознанием, он чувствовал, что ему хочется плюнуть на все последствия и просто взять то, что принадлежало ему.

Но потом, наконец, пришла утренняя почта вместе с письмом от Грейнджер. 

_**Уважаемый профессор Снейп, спасибо, что предупредили меня о кольце. Я бы никогда не поняла, что оно проклято, если бы Вы не сообщили этого. Я перестала носить его и буду наблюдать за любыми изменениями в себе. Меня очень интересуют результаты исследования, которое мы проведем.** _

_Бла-бла-бла. Как будто мне не все равно!_ Он продолжил читать…

_**К сожалению, мы не сможем начать, пока я не вернусь в Британию. Если Вы не хотите предложить какие-либо тесты, которые я могу провести самостоятельно, пока нахожусь в отъезде, предлагаю Вам пока попытаться найти ту книгу, о которой Вы упомянули в своем письме; это может быть важно для успеха нашего исследования. Что Вам известно о кольце?** _

_Вернуться в Британию? Она уехала из страны?_ Северус был возмущен этой новостью. _Куда эта женщина увезла мое кольцо?_

Впрочем, на этом письмо не заканчивалось…

**_Еще раз спасибо за предупреждение. Я тронута Вашей заботой о моем благополучии. Мы не были друзьями и долгое время не видели друг друга, что делает этот жест еще более приятным. Кстати, как Вы поживаете?_ **

**_С благодарностью, Гермиона Грейнджер._ **

Такое многословие, а результата никакого! В письме не указано даже ее местоположение - местоположение его кольца! В этом вся Грейнджер! Дайте ей возможность писать, и ее свиток окажется на десять дюймов длиннее, чем нужно, и при этом не будет содержать ничего полезного по теме!

Ему неожиданно захотелось напугать первокурсников, бросив в них тост, но он передумал. Вместо этого он раздавил поджаренный хлеб, сохраняя спокойствие, не давая поводов сидящим внизу обнаружить его раздражение, но Минерва заметила едва заметную перемену.

\- Что-то случилось, Северус?

\- Тост слишком сухой, - ответил он.

\- Может быть, что-то в вашей переписке высушило его?

\- Может быть, я перестану приходить на завтрак в Большой зал, - возразил он, отталкиваясь от стола и поднимаясь, чтобы уйти.

Он отодвигал стул, когда Минерва, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, произнесла:

\- Тосты домашних эльфов и совы найдут тебя и здесь, и там.

Северус проигнорировал замечание и вышел из Большого зала. Минерва, конечно, была права, но она не знала, что если бы совы принесли его кольцо, он встретил бы их с распростертыми объятиями. 

Он быстро вошел в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и сел за стол. Снейп обхватил голову руками и оперся локтями о стол, чтобы не упасть. Он должен держать себя в руках.

С тех пор, как он очнулся живым после битвы при Хогвартсе, именно отсутствие кольца причинило ему величайшее страдание. Как будто потеря разрушила то, что осталось от его мира, сделала его сердце мертвым. Северус считал, что ему больше нечего терять, но, видимо, он ошибался. И все же он понимал, что это иррационально; кольцо не могло вызывать такого тяжелого чувства потери.

Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один, успокаивая сердце и контролируя эмоции. Все вернется на круги своя после того, как он получит кольцо. Еще несколько глубоких вдохов, и он, наконец, был готов думать, как разумный человек. Он может играть в игру Грейнджер. Он может оставаться терпеливым, каким был всю свою жизнь, и рано или поздно кольцо и жизнь вернутся к нему.

o0oOo0o

На следующее утро Северус Снейп отправился в совятню с письмом в руках. А потом долго смотрел ничего не выражающим взглядом вслед сове, пока она не скрылась за горизонтом.   
_______________________________  
 **Далее...** Письмо Снейпа имеет неожиданный эффект.


	4. Вопросы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

У Гермионы был очень утомительный день в компании аврора Молинье, который во время полевых работ оказался намного менее гостеприимным, чем когда шли обсуждения в его кабинете. У Гермионы нещадно болела голова. Боги, кто же знал, что этот человек может так громко кричать!

Она сняла сапоги и несколько раз согнула воспаленные пальцы ног. Может, стоит сегодня вечером принять душистую ванну, понежить ноющее тело и просто расслабиться, подумалось ей. Париж мог предложить так много развлечений, а у нее еще не было возможности насладиться хоть чем-нибудь, поэтому она была рада, что, наконец, наступили выходные.

Гермиона собиралась поесть перед тем, как примет ванну, но решила, что получит больше удовольствия от еды, когда будет чистой и расслабленной. Она, забыв про сброшенные сапоги, встала с кресла, прошла мимо его близнеца, стоявшего перед теплым очагом, мимо маленького столика, где оставила сумку, приблизилась к кровати у окна. Ей отвели одну просторную комнату, больше обычного гостиничного номера и намного уютнее.

Она сняла мантию и вернулась к тумбочке за книгой, которую читала перед сном. Поверх книги лежало письмо. Гермиона смяла его.

**_Мисс Грейнджер, я не думаю, что Вы понимаете всю серьезность ситуации. Мне нужно, чтобы Вы немедленно отправили мне кольцо. Вы были подвержены его влиянию в течение длительного времени, и нет никакой необходимости оставлять его у себя, пока Вы не вернетесь в Великобританию, а тем более - заниматься его исследованием._ **

**_Пришлите мне кольцо._ **

**_Я специально просил Вас не быть гриффиндоркой в этом вопросе, но вижу, что Вы ведете себя по-детски и совершенно не можете понять причин моих поступков._ **

**_Северус Снейп._ **

_По-детски? И снова его глупые предрассудки!_

Снейп со своей невыносимой личностью не был тем, о чем ей хотелось бы сейчас беспокоиться. Если он думал, что она пошлет ему кольцо после такой грубой просьбы, то очень ошибался. Кем он себя возомнил? Время ее ученичества закончилось; она не обязана ему повиноваться или быть с ним любезной, если он не ведет себя соответственно.

Гермиона бросила письмо поверх халата на кровать, схватила книгу и решительно прошла в ванную. Это письмо было последней каплей, упавшей в ее и без того полный бокал терпения; она больше ни секунды не будет думать ни о Молинье, ни о Снейпе, и примет расслабляющую ванну. Вот так!

o0oOo0o

Париж был прекрасен в любое время года - к такому выводу пришла Гермиона. Она осматривала достопримечательности все утро и заглянула в действительно хорошее кафе, чтобы насладиться обедом. Переживания по поводу вчерашнего рабочего дня и аврора Молинье в частности улетучились. Однако она не могла сказать того же о Снейпе.

Письмо, которое так разозлило ее прошлой ночью, все еще занимало ее мысли, даже теперь, когда она просто наблюдала за прохожими. То, что вчера казалось раздражающим, теперь заинтриговало. Это была особенность ее характера, или, как говорил Рон, ей всегда было необходимо найти причину происходящего. В данном случае - неприятного поведения Северуса Снейпа. Проанализировав содержание письма на свежую голову, Гермиона поняла, что именно показалось ей необычным: оно было почти умоляющим.

Северус Снейп не стал бы умолять, так же как он никогда не извинялся и не признавал, что был неправ. Все это знали. Тогда почему он делает это сейчас? Неужели ему так сильно нужно это кольцо? Если да, то почему? Гермиона уже не верила, что отослать кольцо в ее интересах, ведь это шло вразрез с еще одним основополагающим принципом этого человека: Северус Снейп не был добрым.

Весьма интригующе...

Помимо этого, кольцо само по себе было весьма интригующим. Оно представляло собой классическое кладдахское кольцо в виде рук, держащих сердце, которое украшала корона. Сердце на этом конкретном кольце было инкрустировано тремя зелеными камнями, возможно, изумрудами, но Гермиона и не думала это проверять. Она носила кольцо, потому что оно было красивым, а не из-за его предполагаемой ценности. 

Хотя, с другой стороны, она действительно носила кольцо ради его ценности, но не материальной, а скорее сентиментальной. Ведь Гермиона нашла его в Визжащей хижине после битвы за Хогвартс. Она вернулась, чтобы забрать тело своего бывшего профессора, того самого человека, который умер ради них всех, но не нашла там ничего, кроме этого кольца.

Возможно, ношение кольца было знаком уважения ко всем тем, кто погиб в той битве. Может быть, оно было напоминанием о том, что неожиданности, которые случаются, не всегда должны быть плохими. 

В любом случае, Гермиона оставила воспоминания позади, а теперь Снейп с этим кольцом заставлял ее заново переживать прежние эмоции. А ей этого совсем не хотелось. 

Гермиона закончила обед и решила посетить Лувр. Она бывала там и раньше, но никогда не уставала от этого места. Позже она поймала себя на том, что мысленно составляет ответ Снейпу, но, в конце концов, решила не отправлять его.

Однако в воскресенье утром из окна ее гостиничного номера вылетела сова, которая несла с собой конверт.  
___________________________________________________  
 **Далее...** Снейп обеспокоен ответом Гермионы.


	5. Невежество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Воскресенье почти закончилось, а настроение Северуса Снейпа никак не улучшалось. Таких плохих выходных у него не было со времен последнего визита в Азкабан несколько лет назад. Это были ужасные выходные, ставшие предвестником еще более ужасной недели.

На самом деле, было кое-что, что могло улучшить настроение Северуса: прибытие его кольца. Но это уже казалось ему маловероятным, потому что, как бы далеко от Британии, ни была Грейнджер, у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы прочитать письмо и отдать кольцо сове. А сейчас был уже вечер воскресенья, школьная сова, которую он отправил, вернулась еще утром субботы, и до сих пор не было никаких признаков ответа.

Почему его так мучает эта потеря? Это было просто кольцо, женское кольцо. Не такое уж ценное: имитация изумрудов и самый дешевый сорт белого золота. Тогда почему Грейнджер никак не отправит ему эту чертову вещь? Это же просто кольцо!

_Тогда почему я мучаю себя из-за этого?_

Северус разочарованно зарычал. Он был готов признать свое поражение и позволить своей голове упасть на подушку, чтобы проспать всю ночь напролет, когда сова пролетела сквозь заколдованное отверстие под потолком его гостиной. Он встал с кровати, чтобы встретить птицу.

Его первым разочарованием было отсутствие кольца, вторым - отсутствие кольца…

**_Профессор Снейп,_ **

**_Я вообще не должна была Вам отвечать. Причина этого письма очень проста: мне любопытно._ **

Северус удивленно приподнял брови и продолжил читать. 

**_Вы увидели на мне кольцо, которое я случайно нашла в день смерти Волдеморта, и явно заинтересовались. Теперь Вы пишете, что кольцо проклято и представляет опасность, хотя очевидно, что это не так. Настаиваете, чтобы я послала его Вам любой ценой._ **

**_Зачем Вам это? Я понимаю, Вам знакомо кольцо и Вы хотите его вернуть, но почему? Замечу, что простое объяснение может дать Вам то, чего Вы желаете, намного быстрее, чем манипуляции, грубые слова и ложь._ **

Северус в шоке уставился на пергамент, который держал в руках, но дальше было еще больше…

_**Имейте это в виду, когда будете писать ответ — если Вы вообще собираетесь отвечать — и перестаньте уже вести себя как слизеринский ублюдок.** _

_**Гермиона Грейнджер** _

Северус уставился на письмо. У девчонки отсутствовало всякое уважение!

_Слизеринский ублюдок?_

Первый шок быстро прошел, и его одолел гнев, заставивший сжать оскорбительное письмо в комок. Он продолжал сминать пергамент снова и снова, борясь с собой. Ему хотелось задушить Грейнджер за ее дерзость, но больше всего за то, что она не послала ему кольцо, и это само по себе раздражало его еще больше.

Он опустился на диван перед очагом, уткнулся лицом в ладони и зарычал, поняв, что это проклятое письмо все еще у него в руках. Он отбросил в сторону смятый комок пергамента и с удовольствием потянул себя за волосы. Кольцо было его утешением с того дня, как он понял, что не может игнорировать чувства, которые с безжалостным упорством питало его юное сердце. Тогда, в самые темные годы его жизни, оно было его единственной компанией, единственным напоминанием о том, что в его душе есть какая-то чистота. Кольцо, крошечное кольцо, ради Мерлина! Как оно могло управлять его жизнью?

Это находилось за гранью раздражения. Это было просто безумие!

Снейп резко встал и направился в свою спальню. Упав на кровать, он раздраженно выдернул одеяло из-под себя. Северус собирался поспать, рассчитывая, что, когда проснется, забудет о Грейнджер и чертовом кольце.

Северусу пришлось использовать все известные ему методы очистки разума, чтобы заснуть.

o0oOo0o

Три дня продолжалась его внутренняя борьба. Бывали моменты, когда Снейп не обращал внимания на свою боль и сосредоточивался на самых утомительных делах, порой он сидел в своем кабинете или классе, глядя в пространство и созерцая пространство перед собой, но время от времени в уединении своих покоев он все же уступал страданию и думал о том, как вернуть драгоценное кольцо.

Именно тогда он строил планы, как получить то, чего хотел, и в то же время пытался убедить себя, что дело не в его потребности собственно в кольце, а в желании получить то, что принадлежит ему, что это не имеет ничего общего со всеми его прошлыми чувствами, кроме гордости и справедливости.

В следующий четверг у него все еще не было блестящих идей для того, чтобы составить план действий. Он не раз перебирал в уме все возможные пути и даже подумывал сказать правду, но этот вариант быстро отбрасывался. Теперь он ходил кругами, снова и снова возвращаясь к первоначальным глупым замыслам, уже не пытаясь скрыть от себя, что ему нужно вернуть кольцо любой ценой.

Это могло означать только одно: он должен был выбрать наименее идиотскую из своих идей и написать ответ Грейнджер. Северус был так расстроен ситуацией, что сломал перо после того, как написал два абзаца письма, истратив свой лучший пергамент на этот кусок дерьма.

Глупая ситуация.

Но если его идея не принесет желаемого результата, то ему придется потратиться еще больше. При всей нелепости этой мысли, он был готов к переговорам.

Ему было все равно, который час, единственное, чего хотел Северус, - покончить с дурацкой ситуацией. Он пошел в совятню, и когда добрался туда, первые лучи света уже осветили горизонт. Но он не замечал красоты пейзажа, наблюдая за полетом совы, уносящей письмо.

______________________________________________  
 **Далее…** Гермиона заинтригована предложением Снейпа.


	6. Сделка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Гермиона взяла кольцо с собой, когда уходила на работу в понедельник после отправки ответа Снейпу. Она прекрасно понимала, что своим поведением ослушалась его, но теперь она взрослая, и Снейп откровенно ей лгал, не так ли? Кроме того, она не носила кольцо, а просто держала при себе.

Гермионе хотелось получше изучить его, провести несколько тестов и, возможно, даже спросить мнение специалистов, поскольку в этот день она планировала посетить французское подразделение по оборонным исследованиям.

Правда, это желание она ощущала до встречи с ведьмами и волшебниками отдела. Как они могли проводить какие-то серьезные исследования в таком грязном помещении, было выше понимания Гермионы! С другой стороны, возможно, индивидуальный талант некоторых исследователей компенсировал отсутствие организации.

Фрэнсис Боннет был хорошим примером, и Гермиона даже подумывала показать ему кольцо, но, в конце концов, решила этого не делать. Однако она задала ему несколько вопросов. Он был очень умен и многое знал о том, как изгонять проклятия как из людей, так и из предметов. Но от того, чтобы доверить ему кольцо, Гермиону удерживал юный возраст волшебника; он вряд ли был старше ее и слишком напоминал Гарри.

В течение следующих дней у Гермионы появилась возможность обменяться идеями и обсудить теории с исследователями отдела. Хотя бы несколько часов в день ей удавалось уделить обсуждениям оборонных исследований, что стало приятным отдыхом от требовательного Молинье. Ей всегда больше нравилось работать с разведывательным отделением правоохранительных органов, а Молинье, в основном, занимался физическими тренировками и разбором темных заклинаний.

В то время, пока Гермиона работала, у нее не было времени думать о Снейпе или кольце, но ночью, когда она, наконец, оставалась одна в своем гостиничном номере, ее мысли снова возвращались к ним. Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как она отправила последнее письмо. Возможно, Снейп действительно сдался и выбрал себе другую жертву, чтобы срывать свою злость.

А может, и нет.

В четверг вечером Гермиона обнаружила на тумбочке письмо. Она с любопытством открыла его.

_**Мисс Грейнджер,** _

_**стремление раздражать или оскорблять меня Вас ни к чему не приведет. С другой стороны, сомнение во мне и моей компетенции может быть для Вас еще опаснее. Ваше предположение, что кольцо на Вас не действует, совершенно не означает, что оно не является темным артефактом.** _

_**Вы хотите знать, зачем мне нужно, чтобы Вы послали мне кольцо, и хотя я не понимаю, почему утруждаю себя ответом, я просто скажу, что я исследователь, когда мне не приходится иметь дело с дебильными студентами, а Темные Искусства - одна из моих областей знаний.** _

_**Я предлагаю Вам взять в качестве оплаты предложенную мной сумму галеонов или предложить любой другой вариант.** _

_**И, прежде чем вы спросите, - нет, вы не можете участвовать в исследовании.** _

_**Северус Снейп, Мастер защиты от Темных искусств.** _

_Он хочет купить кольцо?_ Гермиона в замешательстве нахмурилась. Эта история становилась все более запутанной с каждым письмом. Казалось, чем больше она получала ответов, тем больше вопросов у нее возникало. 

Может, Снейп просто играет с ней в игры? Он был довольно красноречив, когда настойчиво уверял ее в том, что кольцо опасно, но если нет доказательств того, что оно является темным артефактом… 

Гермиона снова нахмурилась, потом вздохнула. Ей нравилось кольцо, потому что оно символизировало нечто прекрасное, что было обретено ею в хаосе тех печальных дней. Оно ей нравилось, поскольку являлось живым доказательством того, что с тех пор все будет становиться только лучше. Доказательством того, что в этой войне победила любовь. 

Она хотела, чтобы Снейп ошибался. Она хотела сохранить кольцо, свою награду за то, что пережила тот печальный день. Она хотела, чтобы его красота была именно такой, какой она всегда считала: невинной, простой. Но Снейп все испортил!

Снейп...

Что с ним не так? Он действительно начал переговоры о кольце? Это было... Она не знала, что и думать!

Но Гермиона чувствовала, что он ошибается. Кольцо было совершенно безопасным, и эта дурацкая ситуация ее порядком утомила. Зачем Снейп все так усложняет? Он не давал шанса разгадать и понять его с тех самых пор, как она впервые встретила его в школьные годы. Конечно, Снейп был самым сложным человеком, которого Гермиона когда-либо знала, но неужели ему так обязательно быть сложным _во всем_?

Она устала от этой головоломки и решила дать ему понять это. Гермиона достала кусок пергамента, перо и чернильницу из сумки и начала составлять ответ. Закончив, она запечатала конверт и спустилась в вестибюль отеля, чтобы отправить его с совиной почтой. Чем скорее она решит эту проблему, тем скорее сможет сосредоточиться на вещах, которые действительно важны. А кольцо вновь станет таким, каким оно было: самым обычным кольцом.

________________________________________  
 **Далее...** Снейп оскорблен чувствами Гермионы.


	7. Чувства

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Было утро пятницы, и Северус решил подняться в Большой зал на завтрак. Если он что-то и узнал о Гермионе Грейнджер за последнюю неделю, так это то, что она не отвечает на свою корреспонденцию сразу, так что вероятность еще большего падения его настроения была минимальна. Так что он мог играть в игры Минервы без особого риска дать ей больше боеприпасов для ее раздражающих, неожиданных атак.

Северус вошел в зал, свирепо глядя на тех, кто осмеливался посмотреть в его сторону, пока он шел к главному столу. Тот факт, что Снейп присутствовал на завтраке, не значил, что он был расположен к беседе, разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Он сел рядом с директрисой в ожидании неизбежного. Ему не пришлось долго ждать.

\- Доброе утро, Северус. Всегда приятно видеть тебя в Большом зале в столь ранний час. Значит, ты простил домашних эльфов?

Он налил себе кофе и проигнорировал тост, который обычно подавали к нему. Также он проигнорировал и директрису, но это, казалось, совсем ее не волновало.

\- Уверяю тебя, что тосты сегодня не слишком сухие, - продолжила Минерва.

В этот момент совы ворвались в зал со всех сторон, и на его тарелку упало письмо.

\- Если только твоя корреспонденция все еще не проклята, чтобы иссушить их, - добавила Минерва.

Северус бросил на нее предостерегающий взгляд и потянулся за письмом. Это был ответ от Грейнджер. Он почувствовал на себе выжидающий взгляд Минервы и повернулся к ней, держа в руках письмо и приподняв бровь.

У нее хватило наглости усмехнуться, прежде чем вернуться к своим делам, в данном случае к завтраку.

Северус воздержался от немедленного вскрытия письма, просто чтобы доказать себе, что все еще имеет некоторый контроль над этой ситуацией. Но отсутствие кольца в конверте было ощутимо. Немного позже, в относительном уединении своего кабинета он позволил эмоциям взять верх - о чем свидетельствовало нетерпение, с которым он вскрыл конверт.

**_Уважаемый профессор Снейп,_ **

**_Вы продолжаете быть грубым, поэтому и я намерена отвечать вам тем же. Пока вы не раскроете свои мотивы, я не отдам вам кольцо. Если вы убеждены, что оно хранит в себе зло, то докажите это. Иначе я вам не поверю._ **

**_Вы знаете мои условия для сотрудничества._ **

_Циничная сука! Как будто она имела право что-то требовать._ Северус вернулся к той чепухе, которую она понаписала.

**_Заметьте, это не я придираюсь к мелочам; вы единственный, кто затрудняет мое решение. Вы никогда не думали, что кольцо может быть мне дорого? Вы допускали хоть мысль, что я могу беспокоиться о его судьбе? Полагаю, нет. Так вот – задумайтесь._ **

**_У людей есть чувства. Не стоит презирать меня только потому, что вы не способны понять эту концепцию._ **

**_Гермиона Грейнджер_ **

Он нахмурился еще сильнее, чем обычно. Кто она такая, чтобы заявлять о своей привязанности к кольцу? Северус не был счастлив. На самом деле, он был очень раздражен. Ответ Грейнджер был неуважительным, навязчивым и... и... грубым, даже по его стандартам!

Кольцо было _ему очень дорого_. Если вдруг и появился бы человек, для которого оно представляло бы такую же ценность, то это должен был быть кто-то, кого он выберет сам, а не какая-то раздражающая... воровка!

Она все испортила. Гермиона чертова Грейнджер испортила его кольцо!

Северус бросил письмо на стол и зашагал по комнате. Он ходил взад и вперед, стараясь прогнать боль в груди. Это было все равно что вернуться на Площадь Гриммо и снова найти письмо Лили.

_Чувства? Что она может знать о чувствах? - Ничего!_

Северус остановился перед полкой и провел длинным пальцем по контурам обработанного стекла элегантной банки. Темно-красная жидкость, наполнявшая ее, была видна сквозь зеленые стенки стекла. Он снова и снова обводил взглядом орнамент, стараясь успокоиться. Северус закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

\- Черт.

Он все еще злился на эту капризную девчонку, но ему стоило более четко разделять стремления своего разума и своего сердца, иначе все могло закончится очень печально. Он не мог позволить себе роскошь потерять рассудок и отдаться этой боли.

Почему он снова выжил?

\- _Не думай об этом, дурак..._ \- предостерег он сам себя.

Время близилось к началу утренних занятий, поэтому Снейп просто направился к двери и ушел в класс, оставив письмо на своем столе, но не забыв о нем.

o0oOo0o

Проведя выходные в попытках объяснить свою реакцию на письмо Грейнджер, Северус все еще ощущал раздражение, вызванное ее словами. Он не мог понять, как она может утверждать, что его кольцо что-то значит для нее, если это просто предмет, который она нашла на полу в грязной хижине.  
Северусу нужно было найти выход из этого тупика и как можно скорее забрать у нее кольцо.

Он написал ответ и отправил его. Его терпение подходило к концу, и ему было все равно, проявилось ли это в его письме.  
_______________________  
 **Далее...** Гермиона обижена пренебрежением Снейпа.


	8. Тайна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Гермиона провела очень спокойные выходные. На самом деле, они были даже чересчур спокойными. Она съездила за покупками в волшебный и маггловский Париж, посетила одну из самых замечательных библиотек в Европе, но сделала все это в одиночку. Она скучала по своим друзьям, коллегам... она даже скучала по Снейпу! Теперь, когда ей больше ни о чем не нужно было думать, тайна кольца целиком заняла ее гиперактивный мозг.

Гермиона хотела, чтобы Снейп ответил на ее вопросы. Почему он их игнорирует? Что он мог скрывать от нее? Она уже перебрала все известные ей темные проклятия. Если бы на кольцо действительно было наложено проклятье, Снейп сказал бы ей, какое именно, хотя бы для того, чтобы запугать ее и тем самым вынудить отправить кольцо ему. Если же это было просто кладдахское кольцо, то зачем оно ему понадобилось?

Как ни старалась Гермиона, она не могла соединить даже в своем богатом воображении Снейпа и такое кольцо. Если бы он не был Снейпом, то она бы подумала, что кольцо принадлежит ему. Кладдахские кольца дарят в знак дружбы и любви. Она знала, что Снейп любил мать Гарри, но они расстались еще в школе, и Лили никогда не отвечала на его чувства. Или все-таки отвечала? Поскольку Гарри утверждал, что нет, Гермиона решила принять его мнение как истину.

Но если владельцем кольца был не Снейп, то им мог быть только Волдеморт.

Гермиона содрогнулась от этой мысли, но заставила себя проанализировать такую возможность. Зачем Снейпу понадобилось кольцо, принадлежащее Волдеморту? Гермиона знала, что Северус все это время работал над тем, чтобы уничтожить злого волшебника, поэтому не стал бы хранить что-либо в память о нем, как это могла бы сделать та же Беллатрикс. Может, кольцо на самом деле проклято, и все это время Снейп говорил правду?

Но тогда почему он просто не сказал ей об этом? Это было очень неприятно.

Гермиона заснула с мыслями о кольце и Снейпе и в итоге проснулась в холодном поту от страшного сна, в котором видела его умирающим. Волшебнице не в первый раз снился день битвы за Хогвартс, но ей уже давно удавалось проводить ночи без этого специфического кошмара, наверное, больше года.

Она мысленно проклинала Снейпа за то, что он вновь влез в ее сны, пока готовилась к рабочему дню. Эту неделю Гермиона должна была провести с аврорами-на-тренировке, чтобы понаблюдать, как они готовятся к бою, и дополнить их навыки приемами, с которыми они, возможно, не знакомы.

Она отправилась завтракать в ресторан отеля, и вместе с едой официант принес ей письмо. Она была настолько погружена в мысли о тайне кольца, что сразу же вскрыла конверт, не приступив к еде. 

_**Мисс Грейнджер!** _

_**Что могло стать причиной столь пылких чувств к куску дешевого металла, если он значит для Вас больше, чем безопасность и знания? Это не подарок от Ваших идиотских друзей Поттера и Уизли. Это всего лишь мусор, найденный Вами в заброшенном доме во время войны. Уже одно это обстоятельство должно было стать достаточным основанием полагать, что этот предмет проклят. Подумать только, я действительно верил, что у вас больше мозгов, чем у всех остальных!** _

_**Назовите свою цену и не читайте мне лекций о морали. Приберегите их для тех, кто оценит вашу проницательность.** _

_**Северус Снейп** _

Гермиона хмыкнула. Можно подумать, она станет тратить свое время и силы, пытаясь познакомить этого грубияна с правилами этики и морали! Снейп был совершенно невыносимым человеком.

Но этот выпад с его стороны она не оставит без ответа. Без достойного ответа. Гермиона неохотно сложила письмо и сунула его в сумку. Она съела свой теперь уже холодный завтрак, не думая о том, что кладет в рот. Про себя она проклинала Снейпа, усомнившегося в том, что кольцо ей на самом деле дорого. У нее есть свои причины не желать расставаться с ним, независимо от того, верит в это Снейп или нет. Но он не просто выразил сомнение в ее словах и чувствах, потому что она всегда ожидала от Снейпа чего-то подобного. Он проигнорировал ее вопросы.

Она почувствовать тошноту от одного воспоминания об этом человеке. Гермиона отодвинула тарелку и вышла из-за маленького столика. Но прежде чем направиться к месту аппарации, она поднялась в свой номер и взяла кольцо. Сегодня она его наденет.

Возможно, этот порыв был продиктован приступом раздражения, но Снейп сам напросился. Даже если он не мог знать о брошенном ему вызове, сделать это было приятно.

Позже, устав от дневных упражнений, Гермиона, уже в более спокойном настроении, чем утром, внимательно перечитала письмо Снейпа, чтобы как следует продумать ответ. Она обнаружила некоторые детали, которые ускользнули от ее внимания в пылу негодования, но теперь бесконечно интриговали ее.

Если он думал, что сможет избежать ее вопросов, то сильно ошибался.

В тот понедельник, перед тем как лечь спать, Гермиона отправила свое письмо с совой, взятой напрокат. Это будет последнее письмо, которое получит от нее Снейп, если снова решит ее проигнорировать.  
_____________________________  
 **Далее...** Снейп принимает рискованное решение после разговора о тостах.


	9. Гордость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Северус проспал завтрак, поэтому не собирался идти в Большой зал. Еще вчера он планировал посетить это скопище шумных подростков и разговорчивых коллег, но так и не смог выспаться и теперь винил в этом Грейнджер.

Этой ночью ему снилась Лили, ее свадьба, как бывало и раньше. Не самый страшный из его ночных кошмаров, но и не самый приятный. Лили была прекрасна в своем свадебном платье, именно такой, какой он помнил ее в настоящем, но в отличие от большинства подобных снов, он не занял место Поттера в качестве жениха. Северус наблюдал за ними из-за деревьев, как и в тот день. Он следил за ходом церемонии, оставаясь таким же неподвижным, как ствол дерева, за которым он прятался. Все было так, как он помнил, пока они не обменялись кольцами, и по какой-то непонятной причине, которую можно объяснить только причудами сновидений, он понял, что Поттер надел на палец Лили не его кладдахское кольцо.

Затем в его сне внезапно появилась Грейнджер и встала рядом с ним, на виду у всех присутствовавших на церемонии – Северус вспомнил, как боялся, что кто-нибудь застукает их подглядывающими, и это только добавило нелепости его сну. Он взглянул на Грейнджер и увидел свое кольцо на ее пальце. Северус не мог пошевелиться во сне, не мог взять ее за руку и исправить то, что казалось ему огромной ошибкой.

Он проснулся, чувствуя отчаяние, неправильность происходящего. Его напряженную грудь словно что-то сжимало. После этого он не мог заснуть, хотя и пытался. После того, как Снейп пролежал без сна большую часть ночи, в первые же утренние часы сон взял верх.

В итоге Северус бессовестно опоздал на завтрак и поэтому приказал подать еду в свои комнаты. Что и произошло почти мгновенно; домашний эльф расторопно наколдовал маленький столик и стандартный завтрак, после чего исчез с характерным хлопком. Это было даже хорошо, сегодня утром ему не хотелось, чтобы его баловали.

Он уже заканчивал свой быстрый перекус, когда к нему прибыла сова с письмом.

**Уважаемый профессор Снейп,**

**Вы определенно недооцениваете меня, как и всегда. Вы не получите то, чего хотите, продолжая игнорировать мои вопросы.**

Северус закатил глаза. _Гриффиндорцы..._

**В своем последнем письме я сказала Вам, что хочу знать, что такого важного в этом “куске дешевого металла”, в этом “мусоре”, как Вы выразились. Не думайте, что я пошлю Вам кольцо только потому, что Вы не умеете ценить вещи и считаете, что оно ничего не значит для меня.**

Все складывалось не так как нужно... _Оно должно было быть для тебя хламом, Грейнджер!_

**На самом деле, его цена только что выросла. В дополнение к вопросу о том, зачем Вам нужно кольцо (а оно ведь Вам нужно, не так ли?), я также хочу знать, как Вы узнали, где я его нашла. Я никогда не говорила ни о каком заброшенном доме. Я всего лишь сказала, что нашла кольцо в день битвы за Хогвартс, и даже Вы, со всем своим извращенным представлением о вещах, не можете считать замок “заброшенным домом”.**

Северус тут же проклял свою невнимательность и ее глупые вопросы. Впрочем, письмо еще не закончилось…

**Поскольку Вы упомянули заброшенные дома, и мы ведем переговоры, я хотела бы знать, как Вы пережили события в Визжащей хижине. Считайте это бонусом за терпение, которое мне придется проявить во время нашего дальнейшего общения.**

**Начинайте говорить, Снейп, и оставьте сарказм для тех, кто его оценит.**

**Гермиона Грейнджер.**

_Настырная девчонка! Ей так и хочется перетрясти мою личную жизнь. Где ее чувство такта?!_

В то же самое время Северус почувствовал злость: он знал, что проиграл битву, большую битву. Теперь вряд ли получилось бы переубедить Грейнджер; он должен был что-то дать ей, иначе она просто откажется вернуть ему кольцо.

_Упрямые гриффиндорцы! Неужели они никогда не сдаются?_

Северус вынужден был признать, что так и есть, поэтому вздохнул. Может быть, битва и была проиграна, но не война. А если Северус Снейп что и умел делать блестяще, так это вести войну.

Он вышел из своей комнаты, прихватив с собой письмо. Отвечать сразу же не было необходимости, ему стоило очень тщательно обдумать свой ответ. Если повезет, то, может, ему и не придется ничего раскрывать.

~o0oOo0o~

Утомленный днями и ночами, проведенными в размышлениях о своих возможностях, Северус понял, что не имеет другого выбора, кроме как с первыми лучами солнца написать мисс Грейнджер. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, жалким и ненавидел себя за слабость. Он смотрел на пергамент, ожидающий отправки, и ненавидел его. Эти слова... он ненавидел их. Северус ненавидел все в этой ситуации.

После того, как накануне он застал директрису в коридоре, ему пришлось появиться за завтраком.

Он ненавидел завтракать в Большом зале.

Но Северус знал, что если он не придет, то Минерва сама заявится к нему. А это было бы намного хуже, чем любая другая, доступная в данный момент альтернатива.

Снейп взял письмо и направился в Большой зал. Он может отправить свое проклятие и позже. Раз уж он проиграл битву, то мог хотя бы насладиться своей последней трапезой гордо, с высоко поднятой головой − если, конечно, это возможно в окружении назойливых любопытных женщин. 

\- Доброе утро, Северус! 

_С чего бы такой энтузиазм?_ \- спросил Снейп сам себя. Он решил проигнорировать приветствие и посмотреть, поняла ли Минерва намек и оставит ли его в покое.

\- Поппи подумала, может быть, ты заболел, но я заверила ее, что у тебя развилась аллергия на тосты, приготовленные эльфами.

_Вцепилась как клещ..._

\- Я рад, что ты не дала ей сунуть нос в дела, которые ее не касаются, - насмешливо поблагодарил он.

Северус принялся за еду, стараясь не обращать внимания на окружающих. Он взял кусок тоста и начал намазывать его маслом, но едва успел откусить кусочек, разозлившись и повернувшись к Минерве, опустил тост, чтобы выразительно посмотреть на нее.

Она приподняла бровь, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что наблюдает за ним с тех пор, как он взял тост.

\- Значит ли это, что тосты больше не проблема? - осмелилась спросить она.

\- Это значит, что ты можешь быть такой же раздражающей, как и твой предшественник.

Северус откусил кусочек тоста и налил себе кофе. Он отпил глоток и откусил еще кусочек тоста. Похоже, разговор был благополучно окончен.

\- Северус.

Но он ошибался.

\- До сих пор я и не подозревала, что ты ведешь счет.

 _О чем это она?_ Снейп посмотрел на Макгонагалл и сделал еще один глоток кофе. 

\- Просвети меня, - он поставил свою чашку, предвкушая ее объяснение.

\- Ты ведь помнишь, кто был моим предшественником? Если бы я знала, что участвую в конкурсе… - она улыбалась из-за краешка своей чашки. Не очень хороший знак.

И тут до него дошло, но она уже высказывала очевидное.

\- Возможность перещеголять тебя в сарказме − большой стимул.

Он закатил глаза, но только потому, что она ждала от него именно этого. Сам разговор заставил его сильнее прочувствовать ситуацию, в которой он оказался. Кольцо было для него светом, невидимой путеводной звездой, которое поддерживало его в темные времена. Его печальная история неотступно преследовала его. Любые сомнения в том, что он должен отправить письмо, лежавшее у него в кармане, тут же рассеялись вместе с осознанием того, что ему нужны те немногие хорошие воспоминания, которые у него остались.

Он нуждался в кольце больше, чем в собственной гордости.

Северус поскорее покончил с едой и, запахнув плащ, направился в совятню.

_________________  
 **Далее...** Гермиона больше не может терпеть слизеринские манипуляции Снейпа.


	10. Разочарование

Гермиона была разочарована, когда среди писем, которые она получила этим утром, не обнаружила ни одного от Снейпа. Она была действительно заинтригована всей этой ситуацией и с нетерпением ждала ответов на свои вопросы.

Может быть, отсутствие ответа на самом деле было хорошим знаком. Если Снейп написал бы сразу, это могло означать, что он снова решил проигнорировать ее вопросы и, следовательно, считал, что она не заслуживает ответов. Эта задержка могла означать, что он, по крайней мере, обдумывает свои объяснения. Итак, в одном Гермиона была уверена: Снейп обязательно напишет ей. Особенно после того, о чем она думала со вчерашнего дня. Могло ли это кольцо принадлежать Снейпу?

Мысль об этой возможности постоянно крутилась у нее в голове. Гермиона не помнила, чтобы Снейп носил его, но, с другой стороны, она никогда раньше не обращала внимания на его руки.

 _Лгунья..._ ее разум не позволял ей обманывать себя.

Как мог кто-то, кто посещал занятия по зельеварению у этого человека, не заметить его руки? Это было невозможно... Они были так изящны с этими длинными пальцами, совершающими точные движения...

Гермиона встряхнулась, чтобы вернуться мыслями к, скажем так, первоначальному вопросу. Существовала вероятность, что кольцо могло принадлежать ему, и это все меняло. Она обладала тем, что профессор Северус Снейп, самый недосягаемый волшебник, которого она знала, хотел, даже жаждал, в его собственном искаженном виде. Гермиона наслаждалась властью, которую она приобрела над этим несносным человеком.

Власть над Северусом Снейпом... Соблазнительно, конечно, но и опасно тоже, Гермиона это знала. Что же с этим делать? Стоит ли ей вообще пользоваться возможностью влиять на Снейпа? В некотором смысле она уже использовала его, но очень мягко. Северусом манипулировали всю его жизнь; неужели она хочет быть еще одним человеком, злоупотребляющим властью над ним? Причиной ее сомнений не была жалость – он сам предпочел, чтобы им манипулировали, выбрал своих хозяев и заплатил за этот выбор, – но чувство ответственности, тем не менее, заставляло Гермиону быть особенно осторожной.

Она покинула отель, чтобы провести день, обсуждая зелья с сотрудниками французского аврората, но это почему-то заставило ее только сильнее ощутить присутствие профессора Снейпа в ее мыслях.

Вечером в комнате ее ждало письмо. Она нетерпеливо подошла, чтобы прочитать его.

**_Мисс Грейнджер,_ **

**_Ваш сарказм, в лучшем случае, дилетантский, так что, пожалуйста, избавьте меня от него. Ваша инфантильность мне отвратительна, но если удовлетворение Вашего детского любопытства − назначенная Вами цена, так тому и быть._ **

Гермиона торжествующе ухмыльнулась.

**_Я знаю предыдущего владельца кольца. Вам будет неприятна эта история, поэтому я сразу перейду к тому, что, как мне кажется, сможет принять ваше чувствительное сердце. Кольцо, действительно, проклято, но я не собираюсь его уничтожать, скорее наоборот. Я хочу, чтобы оно было в безопасности, и чтобы я мог его контролировать._ **

**_Я знаю, где вы его нашли, потому что, опять же, знаю, кто владел им, и при каких обстоятельствах оно было потеряно.  
Итак, я ответил на Ваши вопросы. Вы не имеете права на что-то большее.  
А теперь, если можно, верните кольцо._ **

**_Северус Снейп._ **

К тому времени, когда Гермиона дочитала последние слова, от ощущения триумфа не осталось и следа. _Разочарование_ было единственным словом, способным описать ее реакцию на письмо.

_Сколько он собирается кормить меня этими слизеринскими увертками, испытывая мое терпение?_

Внезапно Гермиона почувствовала себя глупо: как она могла решить быть мягкой и осторожной в своей новообретенной власти над Снейпом? Он, казалось, не колебался, обращаясь с ней, как с глупой маленькой девочкой, так почему же она должна заботиться о нем?

О, если бы она не была слишком далеко, чтобы аппарировать прямо в Хогсмид... Снейпу пришлось бы принять ее немедленно. Она пошла бы к нему и заставила сказать правду, объяснить, что на самом деле происходит, даже если ей пришлось бы прибегнуть к помощи Веритасерума!

Если Снейп думал, что она отдаст кольцо после таких примитивных объяснений, он на самом деле не знал, с кем имеет дело.

В пылу своего негодования Гермиона написала ответ Снейпу. Она даже не стала ждать следующего дня, чтобы отправить его, предпочитая сделать это перед сном. После того, как письмо было отправлено, она от души насладилась хорошей ванной и крепко проспала всю ночь.

_________________  
 **Далее...** Гермиона больше не может терпеть слизеринские манипуляции Снейпа.


	11. Принятие

Северус был удивлен, получив с утренней почтой ответ Грейнджер на его последнее письмо. Он боялся этого письма, но еще сильнее − того, что в нем не окажется кольца. Ответ пришел чересчур быстро, и это могло означать только то, что Грейнджер действительно оказалась слишком умна, чтобы обмануться, и знала, что кольцо принадлежит ему.

Помня об этом, он попытался нащупать внутри конверта все, что могло бы сойти за кольцо, но обнаружил лишь гладкую бумагу.

_Черт!_

Понимая, что директриса наблюдает за ним и думает, что он этого не замечает, Северус постарался придать своему лицу обычное равнодушное выражение и решил оставить письмо на потом. Он не был уверен, что удержит в себе свой завтрак, если Минерва обо всем догадается, и счел это достаточным оправданием.

Он сжал конверт в одной руке, а другой поднес ко рту чашку с кофе, стараясь вести себя как обычно. Затем поставил чашку обратно на стол, взял вилку и отправил в рот кусок яичницы. Он проделал это дважды, затем снова положил вилку рядом с чашкой.

Все абсолютно нормально. Все в точности так как обычно. Все полностью соответствует его привычному поведению. 

За исключением грубой бумаги в левой руке и неожиданной тяжести на сердце.

Он перестал притворяться, что хочет есть, и отодвинул тарелку. _Дурацкое письмо_.

− Снова протестуешь против стряпни домашних эльфов?

Снейп тихо застонал. 

− Интересно, что останется в твоем рационе, если ты исключишь из него все, что они готовят? Начнешь завтракать у Розметты? − настойчиво спросила Минерва.

− Я не в настроении, Минерва, − он вздохнул.

− Что это за письма, Северус? − в ее голосе не было прежней игривости.

Северус продолжал пристально наблюдать за студентами, отказываясь отвечать.

− Не хотелось бы показаться любопытной, но я должна спросить. В последнее время ты сам не свой, и я начинаю беспокоиться.

Он искоса взглянул на нее. 

− Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, мам.

Она усмехнулась. 

− Тогда перестань дуться и ешь, милый.

Он снова вздохнул и понял, что ответ никак не успокоил Минерву.

− Кто тебя так мучает, Северус? Что тебя мучает? Мне не нравится смотреть, как ты возвращаешься к своему прежнему "я", к тому, кем ты был во время войны…

Северус сурово взглянул на нее.

− Тогда не смотри, Минерва, − сказал он ей, прежде чем выйти из Большого зала. На обратном пути он без объяснения причин снял пять очков с Гриффиндора за поведение кого-то из студентов факультета.

Уже в своем кабинете он гневно вскрыл конверт. Северус затаил дыхание и стал читать.

**Уважаемый профессор Снейп,**

**Вы считаете меня настолько глупой? Неужели Вы действительно верили, что я буду удовлетворена этой полуправдой? Ну так попытайтесь еще раз!**

_Она знает._

**Кто же этот таинственный хозяин? Я видела там только Вас и Волдеморта, хотя, конечно же, кто угодно мог бы посетить это место после того, как я ушла.**

_Она не признается, но она знает._

**Что не так с этим кольцом? Я не верю в Вашу фантастическую историю о проклятии, секрет которого Вы узнали из какой-то таинственной книги. Если вы знаете, что это за проклятие, поведайте мне о нем! Я уверена, что обладаю достаточным объемом знаний, чтобы следовать Вашим инструкциям, профессор. Кроме того, не упустите возможность подробно рассказать о том, как Вы намерены очистить кольцо от проклятия. Я хочу полного всестороннего разъяснения Ваших дальнейших действий.**

**А за трюк с попыткой одурачить меня, вот Вам мой бонусный вопрос, ответ на который я особенно хочу получить. Как Вы пережили укус Нагини?**

**И на этот раз, пожалуйста, отвечайте только правду.**

**Гермиона Грейнджер**.

В остальную часть письма Северус даже толком и не вчитывался. Первых двух абзацев было достаточно.

_Она знает._

Опасения Северуса подтвердились. Он нервно потер глаза и направился к своему столу. Кинув письмо на стол, он рухнул в кресло.

Северус знал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдет. Его раздражало, как вполне предсказуемое развитие событий могло заставить его чувствовать себя таким беспомощным. Он фыркнул, принимая затруднительное положение, в котором оказался. Его жизнь всегда отличалась цикличностью, и теперь, похоже, наступило время испытаний.

Грейнджер знала, что кольцо принадлежит ему, и все же хотела, чтобы он сам это признал. Она хотела стать свидетелем его позора и унижения. Его голова начала раскалываться от боли.

Он уставился на пергамент, лежавший поверх сочинений четверокурсников. Взяв письмо в руки, он ещё раз перечитал каждую его строку.

Не было смысла откладывать неизбежное. Он набросал быстрый ответ, не сопротивляясь искушению снова избежать правды и даже не думая о том, насколько жалкими выглядят его объяснения. Он отправил письмо с совой перед уроком, чувствуя себя униженным после того, как открыл доступ к потаенным уголкам своего сердца. Если ему суждено истечь кровью, то только с условием, что кладдахское кольцо вернется к нему.

________  
 **Далее...** Кольцо и его владелец приобретают для Гермионы новый смысл.


	12. Осознание

Время, проведенное в лабораториях зелий французского "Ministere", было приятным, пусть даже у них не было ничего нового, способного улучшить деятельность британского аврората. Гермиона внесла свой вклад в виде нескольких предложений, многие из которых были заимствованы у профессора Снейпа, и образ раздражающего волшебника несколько раз за этот день вторгался в ее сознание.

За обедом ведьма, ответственная за зелья, используемые аврорами во Франции, мастер зелий Кэролайн Бессетт, еще больше затруднила попытки забыть о Снейпе.

− Мисс Грейнджер, насколько я понимаю, вы посещали занятия по зельеварению мастера Северуса Снейпа, да?

− Да, в течение пяти лет, мадам.

− Скажите мне, он на самом деле так талантлив, как о нем говорят? Боюсь, что вокруг его славы ходит столько слухов, что вычленить правду очень сложно. 

Гермиона воспользовалась паузой, пока прожевала кусок и запила его минералкой, чтобы обдумать свой ответ. 

− Он великолепен, − просто сказала она, и это была чистая правда.

Мадам Бессетт не интересовало, насколько раздражающим был этот человек, или как мало он думал об окружающих, или даже то, что Гермиона совершенно не хотела говорить о нем.

− Ходят слухи, что многие зелья, используемые Волдемортом, были созданы им. А некоторые даже говорят, что только при помощи своих уникальных зелий ему удавалось поддерживать жизнь этого монстра, − Гермиона видела как безуспешно пыталась мадам Бессетт скрыть свой интерес. − Я полагаю, что это тоже легенды, − добавила ведьма.

− Нет-нет. Это чистая правда. Профессор Снейп был Мастером зелий Волдеморта и поддерживал жизнь этого монстра своими зельями, − Гермиона почувствовала некоторое удовольствие от того, что ей удалось, хотя бы и заочно, уколоть этого человека, но триумф длился недолго. Увидев ужас на лице мадам Бессетт, она поправилась: − Но он создал и противоядия для этих зелий и почти год поддерживал ими же жизнь профессора Дамблдора. Это не так широко известно, но Альбус Дамблдор медленно умирал от проклятия, прежде... − Гермиона поняла, что именно собиралась сказать, и голос ее оборвался.

После заявления Гермионы наступило молчание. По-видимому, мадам Бессетт прекрасно знала, чем должна была закончиться эта фраза. В течение нескольких минут они ели молча, пока потребность Гермионы выступить в защиту Снейпа снова не взяла верх.

− Профессор Снейп − хороший человек. Где-то глубоко в душе. Он может казаться грубым, но он всегда был всецело предан Дамблдору и Гарри. И глубоко раскаивался в том, что в свое время выбрал неправильную сторону. Он был блестящим учёным тогда, и остался таким же и сейчас. Чему бы Северус Снейп не посвящал свою деятельность, он всегда достигал успеха. А как он варит зелья! Все его внимание и Сила сосредоточены на процессе. Зрелище почти завораживающее.

Мадам Бессетт слушала Гермиону с интересом. Прежде чем француженка успела что-то спросить, девушка продолжила: 

− Войны меняют людей, а профессор Снейп оказался в центре двух из них. Я уверена, что он совершал ошибки, о которых глубоко сожалеет, но мы все делали это, и он искупил свою вину всей помощью, которую нам оказал. Северус Снейп − герой, пусть и не в привычном нам понимании.

Гермиона тепло улыбнулась и поняла, что ее улыбка была искренней. Мадам Бессетт, по-видимому, оценила отповедь Гермионы и улыбнулась в ответ, хотя спустя секунду в ее улыбке появилось лукавство. 

− Я вижу, что вас привлекают герои с темной судьбой. Судя по колдографиям, конечно, мастер Снейп красотой не блещет, но ваш рассказ меня заинтриговал. Я читала, что он многим пожертвовал ради любви. Это так трагично и романтично одновременно. Интересно, он свободен?

Гермиона поперхнулась водой. 

− Почему вы спрашиваете об этом меня? − спросила она, когда пришла в себя.

Мадам Бессетт усмехнулась.

− Вы говорили о профессоре Снейпе с таким воодушевлением, что это показалось мне логичным. Но возможно, вы слишком молоды, чтобы оценить, насколько сексуальными могут быть такие мужчины.

Их прервала необходимость вернуться к работе, но этот странный разговор мучил Гермиону весь день, и она все еще очень хорошо помнила каждую его фразу, когда читала письмо, которое ожидало ее вечером.

**Мисс Грейнджер,**

**это ни к чему не приведет. Либо Вас устраивают мои ответы, либо мы так и будем играть в эту игру, пока Ваша фантазия не будет удовлетворена. Я не собираюсь тратить свою жизнь впустую, пытаясь убедить Вас в том, что говорю правду.**

**Разве что-то изменится, если я скажу Вам, что кольцо, которым Вы так дорожите, принадлежит Темному Лорду? А если бы я подтвердил, что это было его кольцо, что Вы сделаете? Владелец − не Вы, и это единственное, что Вам нужно знать.**

**Просто скажите мне, какой правды Вы от меня добиваетесь, и я изложу ее для Вас чернилами на пергаменте. У меня нет времени на игры, мисс Грейнджер.**

**Северус Снейп**

Она читала и перечитывала письмо, но написанное, казалось, не имело никакого значения. Каждое слово кричало: “Это мое кольцо, оно очень важно для меня, оно мне нужно, верни его, пожалуйста!”

Гермиона посмотрела на кладдахское кольцо на большом пальце правой руки и почувствовала некое удовлетворение от его ношения. Это не имело никакого смысла, но ей захотелось дать понять Снейпу, что с ней его кольцо было в безопасности, что оно для нее важно, и что понимание того, что кольцо было также важно для него, делало его еще более особенным.

Это делало особенным Снейпа.

Гермиона посмеялась над собой, но это было правдой. За минувший месяц непрерывного общения со Снейпом она чувствовала, что стала частью его жизни, а он – частью ее, и то, что у нее было его кольцо – кладдахское кольцо, − имело сакральный смысл. Может, она просто соскучилась по дому, а может, − и это было безумием − ее разговор с мадам Бессетт открыл Гермионе глаза. Ей хотелось узнать, но главное − увидеть того страстного Снейпа, Снейпа Лили, человека, который владел кладдахским кольцом и лелеял его.

Не думая ни о чем другом, Гермиона написала короткий ответ и отправила его с совой. Была пятница, и к завтрашнему вечеру птица должна успеть вернуться в Лондон. Близилось Рождество − самое подходящее время для окончания этой истории. 

_______________________  
 **Далее...** Снейп взвешивает все "за" и "против" встречи с Гермионой.


	13. Беспомощность

**_Уважаемый профессор Снейп,_ **

**_Это ведь Ваше кольцо, не так ли? Вы потеряли его во время нападения в Визжащей хижине._ **

**_Не утруждайте себя ответом. Я буду в Лондоне на Рождество, и мы сможем встретиться. Я извещу Вас о времени и месте, когда вернусь._ **

**_Гермиона Грейнджер_ **

Северус выругался вслух, не беспокоясь о том, что Минерва стоит рядом с ним и слышит каждое безобразное ругательство. Но это не означало, что _она_ не волновалась.

− Северус, следи за языком! − сразу же последовал суровый выговор.

Он смял письмо в руке, превратив его в маленький комочек пергамента.

− Кто тебе посылает все эти письма? Тебя, случаем, не преследуют? − тут же взволнованно добавила Минерва. − Я беспокоюсь, что тебе снова угрожают, что кто-то может покушаться на твою жизнь. Северус, если ты в опасности, мне необходимо об этом знать. Сейчас же.

Он сжал пергаментный комок кончиками своих длинных пальцев, и тот вспыхнул ярким пламенем. Минерва взвизгнула.

− Северус! − снова предостерегла она.

− Твоим ученикам не следует переживать, а вот _тебе_ стоит, Минерва, если надумаешь задать еще хоть один вопрос, − сказал он и вернулся к своему завтраку, как ни в чем не бывало.

Студенты, сидевшие ближе к столу преподавателей, посмотрели на них − одни со страхом, другие с восхищением. Минерва, похоже, была не очень довольна этим.

− Вы что-то хотите сказать, мистер Хитон? − спросила она.

Северус пребывал в молчании до окончания ужина и был рад, что Минерва сделала то же самое. Он не мог быть уверен, что удержится от злобного комментария в адрес Грейнджер, если директриса проронит хоть слово. Его личная жизнь и так была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение; он не желал, чтобы Минерва узнала еще хоть что-то.

По крайней мере, хорошо, что сегодня суббота, и у него нет занятий. Хотя иметь оправдание для проклятий и снятия баллов со студентов в данный момент казалось весьма заманчивым. Он удалился в свою комнату и почувствовал себя немного лучше лишь после того, как развеял в прах несколько своих вещей, расхаживая перед горящим очагом, и выпил два бокала огневиски.

И что ему делать дальше? Избегать дальнейших контактов, пропустить назначенную встречу, забыть о его драгоценном кольце?

Он налил себе еще одну порцию огневиски и погрузился в размышления, пока осушал свой стакан.

~o0oOo0o~

Северус проснулся от тяжелого стука, который раздавался внутри его черепной коробки, а затем понял, что источником стука оказалась не только его голова, но и дверь. Он встал и только тогда осознал, что спал в кресле. Звук от входной двери снова вызвал приступ боли, пронзившей его голову, и он выругался, решив, что проклянет осмелившегося постучать нахала.

Северус открыл дверь и сразу же захлопнул ее, выругавшись. От резкого движения висок пронзило острой болью. Он уткнулся лбом в дверь, но та задрожала от настойчивого стука. Боль была невыносимой. Плавным движением он отступил назад, повернулся и снова распахнул дверь.

− Постучи еще раз, и я прокляну тебя, Поттер! − прошипел он.

− Я могу войти? − спросил Гарри, не смущенный приемом.

− Нет, − ответил Снейп.

− Мне нужно поговорить с вами, и не думаю, что вы захотите разговаривать в коридоре, верно?

− Лили влюбилась в историю магии, и мне пришлось помогать ей с сочинениями. А теперь, когда я спас нас обоих от пустой болтовни, потрудитесь оставить меня в покое.

Он уже был готов во второй раз захлопнуть дверь перед носом Поттера, когда почувствовал сопротивление − тот успел выставить руку. Северус вздохнул и впился взглядом в озаренное радостью лицо придурка−который−выжил.

− Неужели? А я и не знал! − улыбка Поттера немного поблекла, когда он продолжил: − Впрочем, мы можем поговорить об этом позже, сейчас я на дежурстве. Директриса Макгонагалл сообщила, что вы получаете, как она подозревает, письма с угрозами. Могу я взглянуть на них?

− Конечно, не можете! − взревел Северус.

− Простите, сэр, но пока я не смогу убедиться, что вам не угрожает смертельная опасность, я буду вынужден настаивать.

− Моя жизнь не подвергается никакой опасности! − снова взревел Северус, а затем двумя пальцами помассировал свою ноющую голову. − Поттер, сейчас под угрозой находятся только ваша жизнь, поскольку вы существуете, и жизнь Минервы, поскольку она послала вас сюда. Арестуйте меня сейчас же или убирайтесь к черту с глаз моих, прежде чем здесь и вправду совершится убийство! − прошипел он.

− Профессор, нам всем будет легче, если вы дадите мне взглянуть на письма...

− Ни в коем случае!

− Значит, вы официально подтверждаете, что ваша жизнь вне опасности, что никто не посылает вам писем с угрозами?

− Если это то, что ты хочешь услышать, чтобы убраться отсюда, то да. 

− Мне нужна информация, чтобы подтвердить ваше заявление, сэр. О каком же содержании идет речь?

Северус рыкнул, прежде чем выплеснуть весь свой сарказм во фразе: 

− Любовные письма от тайной поклонницы, что же еще?

Поттер ухмыльнулся, записывая его ответ в блокнот.

Северус закатил глаза; с него было достаточно испытаний на сегодня, а боль в голове просто убивала его. Когда Поттер собрался спросить что-то еще, профессор прервал его: 

− Хорошего дня, Поттер, − он закрыл дверь и наложил на нее сразу несколько заклинаний, чтобы в комнату не проникали никакие звуки. В животе у него все горело, а поскольку Северус не собирался идти на ужин, он принял зелье. Но со своей раскалывающейся головой он ничего не стал делать. Эта боль поможет ему не думать о мисс Грейнджер.

Он надел ночную рубашку и лег спать. Было еще рано, но он всегда мог почитать, пока не заснет. Если ему повезет, алкоголь, все еще находящийся в его организме, заставит его заснуть, как это случилось раньше, и этот проклятый день, наконец, закончится.

Северусу пришлось обратиться к каталогу ингредиентов зелий, прежде чем сон отвлек его от осознанных мыслей.

~o0oOo0o~

Наступило воскресенье, студенты накануне уже сели в Хогвартс Экспресс, чтобы вернуться домой на каникулы, но Северус не выходил из своей комнаты ни ради еды, ни ради чего-либо еще.

Лишь в понедельник, зная, что директриса покинула школу, Северус рискнул выйти из своих апартаментов; оставаясь взаперти, он начал испытывать приступы клаустрофобии. Он так и не пошел в Большой зал на обед, а отправился на прогулку к замерзшему озеру, несмотря на ледяную погоду.

В целом, это всегда помогало отвлечься, но когда нечем было заняться, не было новых статей для изучения, не было книг, которые требовали бы его внимания, Северус погружался в депрессию, питаемую страхом и чистой беспомощностью. И все его мысли возвращались к тому, что сейчас он мог бы быть блаженно мертв, если бы пять лет назад в Визжащей хижине все пошло так, как должно было идти. Чтобы излечить это состояние, заполнить пустоту в душе – вот для чего Снейпу нужно было его кольцо.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Так или иначе, он начинал думать, что на этот раз ничего не произойдет. Лили ушла, действительно ушла. Раньше он принимал ванну ради нее, ел ради нее, дышал ради нее. Теперь он мог целыми днями не вспоминать ни ее любимый цветок, ни ее любимую книгу, ни то, как она улыбалась в снежный день... Вообще ничего. Он винил в этом пропавшее кольцо, но правда заключалась в том, что он больше не нуждался в Лили. Там, где раньше была она, уже не было ничего. 

Его сердце опустело.

Чтобы не думать об этом, в ту ночь он принял зелье Сна без сновидений.

Конечно, это решило его проблему со сном. Но на следующее утро он все еще чувствовал себя несчастным и беспомощным. Это начинало действовать ему на нервы. Грейнджер вернулась в Британию, по меньшей мере, два дня назад, но он так и не получил от нее никаких вестей.

Он не желал ждать, пока она свяжется с ним. Северус должен поехать в Лондон и покончить с этой нелепой ситуацией.

Только он не мог поступить подобным образом.

Это сводило его с ума!

Если он не получит известий от Грейнджер до Рождества, то есть через два дня, то покончит с этим ожиданием раз и навсегда. А если поиски и возвращение кольца не помогут справиться с никчемностью его существования, то он...

Северус не знал, что тогда с ним будет.

В тот день он отправился на ланч в Большой зал и почувствовал облегчение, увидев направляющуюся к нему сову. У него не хватило силы духа позлорадствовать по поводу отсутствия Минервы, прежде чем открыть письмо. Оно было коротким.

_**Профессор Снейп,** _

_**Я могу встретиться с Вами в "Дырявом котле" завтра в два часа дня. Надеюсь, что у Вас нет на это время запланированных встреч.** _

_**Гермиона** _

Завтра…

Завтра, в канун Рождества, мисс Грейнджер придет в "Дырявый котел" и вернет ему кольцо. В животе у него похолодело − это был страх, которого он уже давно не испытывал.

Она будет ждать его, но вопрос оставался открытым: стоит ли ему туда идти?

_______________________________________  
 **Далее...** Гермиона ждет Снейпа и этого важного разговора.


	14. Встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру

Гермиона навестила своих родителей, провела воскресенье в кругу семьи Поттеров и Уизли, проработала весь понедельник, а после окончания рабочего дня Рон и Джордж потащили ее в паб. Последние дни были загружены, но следующий день после обеда у Гермионы, наконец, обещал быть свободным, и она хотела использовать его, чтобы купить несколько подарков друзьям и близким. Но до этого ей нужно было встретиться со Снейпом.

Она отправила ему записку, назначив встречу на два часа дня в "Дырявом котле". Было искушение пригласить его на обед, но она передумала. После последнего письма, в котором она высказала предположение, что кольцо принадлежит ему, он молчал. Конечно, она написала, что он не обязан отвечать, но с каких это пор профессора Снейпа волновало то, что ему говорят люди? Тот факт, что он последовал инструкциям Гермионы, заставил ее подумать, что, возможно, он не придет.

Нет, он придет. Он очень сильно хотел получить это кольцо, верно? Он мог бы послать записку, подтверждающую его присутствие на встрече. Это бы все упростило, и Гермионе не пришлось бы тратить столько времени на размышления.

Но правда в том, что она все равно думала бы _об этом_ , о Снейпе. На самом деле, это приводило в замешательство, потому что то, как она думала о нем, не имело никакого отношения к тому, как она должна была думать о бывшем профессоре, человеке, который старше ее, ни много ни мало, на двадцать лет, очень сложном человеке, который с оскорбительным презрением относился к окружающим и заботился только о себе.

Гермиона хотела верить, что ее прежнее мнение о Северусе Снейпе истинно, но каждый раз, когда девушка добавляла кладдахское кольцо в это уравнение, то понимала, что правда может оказаться не такой, как она всегда считала. Она хотела узнать Снейпа, по-настоящему узнать его.

Но что она будет делать, если он не появится? Отправится к нему в Хогвартс? Она не знала, как поступит, и обдумывала эти и другие идеи, пока "завтра" не превратилось в "сегодня".

Ночью выпало немало снега, и когда Гермиона покинула Министерство, чтобы пообедать в "Дырявом котле", везде царила праздничная и сказочная атмосфера. В пабе было уютно, и Гермиона устроилась за столиком на двоих в дальнем углу заведения, держась подальше от основной массы посетителей, чтобы встретиться со Снейпом в некотором уединении.

Заказав себе горячий шоколад, Гермиона вздохнула: ждать Снейпа предстояло еще долго. Она захватила с собой книгу, чтобы отвлечься, но никак не могла сосредоточиться на тексте. 

Гермиона допила остатки горячего шоколада, а ей оставалось ждать, по меньшей мере, двадцать минут. Она наблюдала за волшебниками и ведьмами, целыми семьями входящими и выходящими из паба, разгуливающими по Косому переулку, без сомнения, решившими в последнюю минуту купить подарки. 

Пока она наблюдала, ее мысли вернулись к мужчине, которого она ждала, и девушка попыталась представить, как Снейп проведет Рождество. Навестит ли он друзей? Профессор Снейп с друзьями − это был непростой образ для воображения. Или он проведет ночь со своей семьей? Была ли у него семья? Мать, отец, братья и сестры... может быть, двоюродные... жена, дети... Может ли быть Снейп женат? Конечно же, нет; она бы знала об этом, верно? Он бы не смог скрывать наличие семьи так долго... И все же, что она знала о Снейпе? Вообще ничего.

Гермиона заказала еще одну чашку горячего шоколада и открыла книгу. Гадание никогда не было ее коньком, но, исключив эту возможность, она никак не смогла бы получить ответы на свои вопросы. Снейп мог бы ответить на некоторые из них, если он, конечно, появится. До тех пор она постарается расслабиться и занять себя чтением.

Два часа дня, а он все еще не пришел. Пять минут третьего − и никаких признаков Снейпа.

_Когда это Снейп хоть куда-нибудь опаздывал?_

Еще две минуты, а Гермиона по-прежнему оставалась одна за своим столиком на двоих.

_Он не придет. Конечно же, он не придет._

Она, пытаясь подавить чувство разочарования, сказала себе, что прочитает еще одну страницу, прежде чем решит, стоит ей еще немного подождать или смириться с тем, что он не придет.

− Вы принесли кольцо?

Гермиона чуть не вскрикнула от удивления. Подняв глаза, она встретилась взглядом с профессором Снейпом, с угрожающим видом стоящим у края стола.

− Вы опоздали.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Гермиона встретила его взгляд с твердым спокойствием.

− Вам будет легче говорить, если вы сядете, профессор, − сказала она ему.

Мгновение, в течение которого они пристально смотрели друг на друга, резко оборвалось, когда он, наконец, решил присесть на стул напротив нее.

− Где оно? − спросил он. Его голос прозвучал тихо, но отчетливо, даже в шуме паба.

− Оно у меня, − ответила Гермиона. − Может, вам заказать что-нибудь выпить? Я могу...

− Давайте не будем притворяться, что это дружеская встреча, мисс Грейнджер, − прервал ее Снейп.

Все шло не очень хорошо. Было очевидно, что он не заинтересован ни в чем, кроме возвращения кольца. _Тогда давайте перейдем к делу._

− А теперь я могу узнать правду? − спросила Гермиона.

Она заметила, как его глаза слегка сузились.

− Вы уже все поняли, мисс Грейнджер. Кладдахское кольцо − мое, и я хочу его вернуть.

− А почему вы раньше этого не сказали? − настаивала она.

− Разве это имеет значение?

Почему же это так тревожило его? Неужели он думал, что признание того, что у него есть кладдахское кольцо, каким-то образом сделает его менее неприятным? _Ну так подумайте еще раз, профессор!_

Она сплела пальцы и положила руки на книгу, которая все еще лежала на столе. У Гермионы было кольцо, а значит, и власть, и она не могла уйти с этой встречи, не получив нужных ей ответов.

− Да, это имеет значение. Мне очень жаль, но ваши слова звучат неубедительно; вы лгали в своих письмах с самого начала. Придумайте что-нибудь получше голословного заявления о том, что оно ваше. Мне нужны доказательства.

Теперь глаза Снейпа определенно сузились. Гермиона не ерзала под его пристальным взглядом и чувствовала себя хорошо. Она вздернула подбородок, желая дать ему понять, что угроза в его взгляде на нее не действует.

− У меня нет доказательств, мисс Грейнджер, но вы же знаете, что оно мое. Вы спокойно спите по ночам, зная, что у вас есть вещь на которую претендует законный владелец?

Теперь настала очередь Гермионы прищуриться. _Он что, обозвал ее воровкой?_

− Если оно действительно ваше, я верну его вам, так что не надо попусту сотрясать воздух и пытаться обвинять меня в воровстве, профессор. Но без доказательств мне будет трудно вам поверить.

− Так мне всегда и говорили, − сказал он, поджав губы. Эти слова, вероятно, не были предназначены для ее ушей, но она все равно услышала.

Этот разговор вел их в темные дебри, но она не собиралась ворошить его прошлое. 

− Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как вы поступали раньше. Если понадобится, я без колебаний доверю вам свою жизнь, − она вздохнула. − Просто... я хочу побольше узнать об этом кольце. Оно стало мне дорого с тех пор, как я нашла его. И я все время гадала: как оно очутилось в Визжащей хижине, кто был его владельцем, как оно попало к нему… ну, понимаете, какая за ним стоит история.

Он закатил глаза. 

− Она не похожа на волшебную сказку, − недовольно произнес он.

Если письма Снейпа и выводили Гермиону из себя, то лишь потому, что она уже забыла, насколько раздражающим он может быть при личном общении. Она уже начала терять терпение.

− Я этого и не говорила, − раздраженно ответила она.

− Тогда к чему эта буря в стакане?

То, как он небрежно отмахнулся от ее вопросов жестами и выражением лица, заставило кровь Гермионы закипеть.

− Это имеет значение, поскольку кольцо важно для меня.

− Вас это не касается. Давайте уже закончим этот фарс. 

_По крайней мере, это было сказано с большей страстью, чем все остальное_ , подумала она.

− Мне нужно знать! − сказала она, наклонив к нему голову, чтобы не слишком шуметь в таком людном месте.

− В том-то и беда, мисс Грейнджер, что это не имеет к вам никакого отношения. Вы что-то нашли, сохранили, наткнулись на настоящего владельца, − он склонил голову ближе к ней, приложив руку к груди, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное, − и теперь вы покорно возвращаете его...

− А как я узнаю, действительно ли кольцо принадлежало вам? − прервала она его, больше не сдерживая своего негодования.

− Оно все еще мое, − поправил он, но Гермиона уже не слушала его.

− Как я узнаю, не врете ли вы снова лишь потому, что вы − слизеринский гад, которому доставляет удовольствие мучить гриффиндорцев? − то, что началось как тирада, на этом и закончилось. Гермиона прижала бы руки ко рту, случись это несколько лет назад. Теперь же она просто покраснела от неконтролируемой реакции на произнесенное ею оскорбление.

Снейп выгнул бровь. Он казался удивленным, и ей снова захотелось обругать его. Особенно после того, как он сказал: 

− Не позволяйте моему присутствию остановить вас. Пожалуйста, продолжайте, − он взмахнул рукой, подчеркивая свою просьбу, а затем скрестил руки на груди.

Наблюдая, как он ухмыляется, словно саркастический ублюдок, Гермиона захотела использовать власть, которую имела над ним. 

− Я должна просто встать, уйти и никогда больше не разговаривать с вами, − был ее ответ.

Самодовольное выражение исчезло, и он расцепил руки, наклонившись вперед и заставив волосы упасть на его лицо темной завесой, которая не скрывала его напряженного взгляда, казалось, пронзавшего Гермиону насквозь. Она никогда не понимала, сколько силы излучали эти черные глаза до сих пор; на самом деле, они были прекрасны.

Но все мысли о его глазах были забыты, когда он тихо сказал: 

− Хорошо, что ты хочешь знать?

Этот резкий переход на "ты" и разрешение задать любой вопрос заставили Гермиону замолчать. Она все еще смотрела на его лицо, сбитая с толку резким поворотом их разговора.

− Я обещаю, что скажу правду, просто спроси все, что ты хочешь знать, чтобы я мог забрать кольцо обратно.

Гермиона не могла припомнить, чтобы раньше слышала такую искренность в этом шелковистом голосе, обращенном не к ней. Она вдруг растерялась, не зная, что сказать. Наконец она удовлетворила свое самое искреннее любопытство.

− Зачем вам это кольцо?

На его лице вновь появилось раздражение.

− А что ты хочешь услышать? Что оно принадлежало моей покойной жене? Что у меня дома есть больная маленькая дочь, которая не поправится, пока дорогой папочка не принесет домой ее кладдахское кольцо на Рождество?

Гермиона не знала, что на это ответить. Она не знала, что и думать о том, что он сказал. Она только молча смотрела на него, почему-то не желая перебивать.

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить: 

− Я хочу его, потому что оно мое! Чего тут непонятного, мисс Грейнджер? Или мне нужно выразиться еще яснее? Я. Хочу. Его. Потому что. Оно. Мое!

Не такого ответа она ждала. Он снова ничего толком не объяснил, и это заставило ее нервничать.

− Я вам не верю.

Он зарычал, а она продолжила:

− Потому что, если я это сделаю, это будет означать, что ваша жизнь не имеет никакого смысла вообще. Что вы планировали умереть в тот день в Визжащей хижине. Что вы стали еще более несчастным, чем были во время войны...

Он молча смотрел на нее. Она чувствовала, что должна добавить:

− Я не хочу в это верить.

− Ты совершенно права.

Его согласие застало ее врасплох. Сердце сдавило такой тяжестью, что ей самой захотелось не согласиться с тем, что она сказала. Но у нее не было такой возможности.

− Я несчастный разочарованный самоубийца, чья жизнь не имеет никакого смысла.

Гермиона в ужасе посмотрела на Снейпа. Она онемела от удивления, наблюдая, как он встает со стула.

Он наклонился к ее уху и добавил: 

− Оставь себе это проклятое кольцо.

Когда она, наконец, преодолела свое удивление и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед, то не увидела его.

Она отпустила его без кольца.  
_________________________________  
 _ **Далее...** Гермиона впадает в отчаяние и преследует Снейпа._


	15. Искупление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру

Гермиона не смогла насладиться покупками в тот день, так же как ночью оказалась не в состоянии принять участие в веселой праздничной вечеринке в Норе. Поэтому она отказалась от приглашения Гарри на рождественский завтрак. Она сказала ему, что проведет этот день с родителями, но правда была в том, что ей не хотелось праздновать после того, что сказал ей Снейп.

Разочарованный самоубийца, чья жизнь не имеет никакого смысла...

Если бы он не был так серьезен, произнося эти слова, Гермиона отмахнулась бы от них, как от его обычного сарказма. Ей все еще хотелось так поступить, но она знала, что обманет сама себя, если сделает это. Он и вправду имел в виду то, что сказал...

Гермиона еще сильнее свернулась калачиком на диване. Она держала свою кружку с чаем обеими руками, надеясь, что тепло, распространяющееся по телу, принесет ей утешение.

Или Снейп манипулирует ею? Вспышка гнева просочилась сквозь сочувствие. Она не хотела бы думать, что он способен использовать такие низкие средства, чтобы получить желаемое.

Она выбросила эту мысль из головы, когда вспомнила, что кольцо все еще у нее.

Неужели это кольцо так много значило для него, что только оно одно придавало смысл его жизни? Даже Гермионе было тяжело принять это. Неужели Снейп может испытывать такие сильные чувства к тому, что он сам называл куском дешевого металла?

А что, если во всех его саркастических ответах была правда? Может быть, это кольцо принадлежало покойной жене или дочери... Это была печальная мысль, которая наполнила сердце Гермионы чувством вины. Больше не было причин сомневаться в словах Снейпа – это кольцо принадлежало ему.

Гермиона встала с дивана и подошла к столу, стоящему напротив большого окна. Она поставила кружку на подставку и открыла ящик, где хранила чистый пергамент и конверты. Она напишет Снейпу и попросит о новой встрече.

~o0oOo0o~

Прошло два дня, а Снейп так и не объявился. Гермиона не хотела торопить события, но и пускать все на самотек тоже не могла. Если кольцо значило для него так много, как она думала, он пожалеет о своих словах и, в конце концов, захочет встретиться с ней снова.

Все ее существо толкало ее к Хогсмиду, крича, что она должна пойти за ним. Но Гермиона не хотела быть напористой. Этот человек был очень скрытным. Как долго они переписывались, и как много он раскрыл ей? Он слишком дорожил своей личной жизнью, чтобы она вторглась в нее подобным образом.

Гермиона посмотрела на кольцо на своем большом пальце, наблюдая за игрой света на гранях украшавших его камней. Даже работа не могла отвлечь ее от мыслей о Снейпе.

Она напишет ему еще одно письмо, на этот раз заверив, что не будет требовать доказательств того, что кольцо принадлежит ему. Она просто хотела встретиться с ним и исправить свою ошибку.

Она приготовила письмо, чтобы отправить его завтра утром по дороге домой к Гарри.

~o0oOo0o~

Воскресный обед на площади Гриммо всегда поднимал настроение Гермионе, но в это воскресенье смех друзей не мог вывести ее из депрессии. Она могла притвориться счастливой, как делала в годы войны, но это выходило настолько ужасно, что она предпочла незаметно выскользнуть из кухни и отправиться куда-нибудь в более тихое место.

Она думала, что ей это удалось, пока Гарри не постучал в дверь библиотеки, застав ее врасплох.

− Прости, если напугал, − извинился он, входя в комнату и садясь в одно из кожаных кресел.

Гермиона снова повернулась к полкам, пытаясь выбрать что-нибудь достаточно интересное, чтобы отвлечься от письма, которое она отправила ранее. Она не спеша читала названия, наслаждаясь ощущением корешков книг под пальцами, пока шла мимо стеллажей.

− Что случилось, Гермиона?

Наконец Гермиона выбрала книгу и опустилась на кожаное кресло рядом с Гарри . 

− Почему должно было что-то случиться? − спросила она.

− Ты ушла из кухни, не сказав, куда идешь. Кроме того, Рон говорил всякую чепуху, и ты ни разу не осадила его.

Гарри улыбнулся, но что-то в ее ответной улыбке заставило его произнести более серьезным голосом. 

− Гермиона…

− Я в полном порядке, Гарри. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Ты можешь сказать остальным на кухне, кто будет совать нос в мою жизнь, что я соскучилась по твоей библиотеке, вот и все, − сказала она, поднимая книгу, которую держала в руках. − Интересно, как вы, конспираторы, решаете, кому идти утешать вашу жертву?

− А ты бы предпочла Рона?

Гермиона фыркнула, несмотря на свое мрачное настроение. Было хорошо известно, что она и Рон не могут вести серьезный разговор без того, чтобы поругаться. Это было одной из причин, по которой они расстались пару лет назад.

− Ты ведь придешь ко мне, если тебя что-то будет беспокоить, правда? − уже серьезнее спросил Гарри.

− Конечно, − заверила она его.

Он кивнул и поднялся, чтобы оставить Гермиону в компании доставшихся ему по наследству книг.

Гермиона действительно пыталась сосредоточиться на книге, но большую часть времени она смотрела в пространство, погруженная в свои мысли.

Даже если остальные помещения дома была полностью переделаны и отремонтированы, библиотека осталась практически неизменной, принося много воспоминаний о военном времени. Гермиона помнила те времена, когда Снейп посещал здесь собрания, в основном, по просьбе Дамблдора. Старик сделал его несчастным тогда, а она делала его несчастным сейчас.

Гермиона обхватила голову руками. Стоит ли ей отправиться к нему, наплевав на последствия? А что, если все станет еще хуже?

Она была вынуждена дождаться ответа на свои письма, и это мучило ее.

 _Снейп, должно быть, покатывается со смеху над агонией сомнений, которую сам и вызвал_ , подумала Гермиона и почувствовала себя немного лучше в этой ситуации.

Она решила, что уже достаточно долго мучилась чувством вины, и присоединилась к остальным на кухне. Ей оставалось только ждать.

~o0oOo0o~

Гермиона могла не думать о Снейпе во время работы, по крайней мере большую часть времени, но когда она возвращалась домой, уже ничто не могло отвлечь ее от этих мыслей. Наступил вторник, а от мужчины не было ни слуху, ни духу. Гермиона подумывала написать Минерве, чтобы узнать, сможет ли та организовать ее встречу со Снейпом, но отбросила эту мысль как безнадежную.

Когда вечер превратился в ночь, даже аппарация в Хогвартс в столь поздний час уже не казалась девушке столь отчаянным шагом, если она, наконец, сможет увидеть Снейпа. Конечно, она этого не сделала, но написала еще одно письмо, в котором читалось не меньшее отчаяние.

**_Профессор Снейп,_ **

**_пожалуйста, ответьте на мое письмо. Я просто хочу встретиться с Вами, чтобы вернуть Ваше кольцо. Мне казалось, что я ясно дала это понять в предыдущих письмах, прося о встрече. Я могу аппарировать в Хогсмид, прийти в Хогвартс, это не проблема. Пожалуйста, просто ответьте мне!_ **

**_Я обещаю, что не буду Вас допрашивать. Давайте встретимся, пожалуйста._ **

**_Гермиона_  
**  
Да, в ее письме явно читалось отчаяние, но она не была против, если бы это подтолкнуло Снейпа к ответу. Гермиона сложила письмо, чтобы отправить утром.

И если не будет ответа до конца дня, до конца года, она отправится в Хогвартс. Это было первое решение Гермионы на 2004 год.

~o0oOo0o~

Первого января в четверг Гермиона отправилась выполнять данное себе обещание. Она крепче обмотала шарф вокруг шеи, чтобы защитить себя от пронизывающего ветра, поскольку знала, что в Шотландии будет холоднее, и подготовилась заранее. Путь от ворот до дверей замка был не слишком долгим, но снег замедлил ее движение.

Когда она прошла через главные двери, то позволила теплу окутать себя, отработанным движением накидывая на себя чары для сушки одежды.

Она внимательно огляделась вокруг. В отличие от Гарри, она не часто бывала в Хогвартсе, и прошло, по крайней мере, несколько лет с ее последнего визита.

Замок остался неизменным после многочисленных ремонтных работ, последовавших за битвой.

Согревшись, Гермиона направилась к подземельям. Он мог сколько угодно игнорировать ее письма, но ему придется выслушать ее лично.

А может, и нет.

Гермиона устала стучать в каждую дверь, в каждую комнату, где он мог бы прятаться. Неужели он был настолько зол, что не обращал внимания на ее стук?!

Но Гермиона не собиралась зря тратить время. Она решила, что сейчас самое время попросить Минерву помочь ей. Снейп, конечно же, не смог бы проигнорировать просьбу директрисы.

Она подошла к горгулье и попросила позвать директрису.

− Директриса в отъезде. Вы можете либо вернуться в другой день, либо встретиться с заместителем директора школы.

Гермиона вздохнула. 

− А кто заместитель директора школы?

− Профессор Филиус Флитвик.

Гермиона начала терять надежду на встречу со Снейпом. Направляясь к кабинету профессора Флитвика, она размышляла о том, что этот крошечный волшебник вряд ли мог заставить Снейпа встретиться с ней. Но все равно постучала.

− О, здравствуй, моя дорогая!

Она не могла не улыбнуться, глядя на радостного профессора. 

− Здравствуйте, профессор. Простите, что беспокою вас, но мне нужно поговорить с профессором Снейпом, и я не смогла найти его в подземелье. Минерва уехала, и горгульи отправили меня к вам. Вы не знаете, где я могу найти профессора Снейпа, сэр?

− Боюсь, что он тоже в отъезде. Вы пытались связаться с ним совиной почтой?

− Он в отъезде? С каких это пор?

Настойчивость ее вопросов, казалось, встревожили маленького человечка.

− Ничего серьезного, но я пытаюсь связаться с ним с самого Рождества, − пояснила она.

− Он уехал в прошлую пятницу. Сказал, что вернется к началу семестра, − должно быть, он увидел, что она расстроилась, потому что добавил: − Вчера я получил от него послание по кое-какому школьному делу. Попробуйте отправить ему письмо с совой. 

Значит, Снейп игнорировал ее. Она почувствовала облегчение и раздражение одновременно. Гермиона даже не осознавала, как сильно боялась за него, пока не услышала эту новость. Но хотя он и был в порядке, факт оставался фактом: его не было в Хогвартсе, и он игнорировал ее письма.

Она поблагодарила профессора Флитвика и вернулась домой. Ей было нечего делать в Хогвартсе, если Снейп отсутствовал. Гермиона задумалась о том, куда он мог отправиться. У нее почему-то совершенно не получалось представить Снейпа, живущим где-нибудь, кроме Хогвартса, хотя он, очевидно, имел дом за пределами школы.

Если Снейп думает, что может свести ее с ума чувством вины, то он очень ошибается. Через пару дней она уезжала в Болгарию, но перед отъездом Гермионе предстояло написать последнее письмо и нанести еще один визит.

______________________  
 _ **Далее...** Снейп пытается найти смысл своей жизни и принимает гостя._


	16. Доставка

Северус, получив первое из писем Грейнджер, последовавших за той катастрофической встречей, не имел другого выбора, кроме как уехать из Хогвартса на каникулы. В конце концов, она могла попытаться связаться с ним и там. Она вся излучала жалость, от которой Северус устал. Он не нуждался в жалости, не хотел ее – и никогда не будет.

Положительной стороной этого решения являлось, конечно же, отсутствие Грейнджер с ее сочувствием, а отрицательной − то, что ему некуда было идти, кроме дома своего детства в Паучьем Тупике. У него не было выбора. Больше ехать некуда.

И потому, пока Северус шел к своему дому, он полностью убедил себя, что это самая предпочтительная альтернатива. Он мог бы спрятаться там, как часто делал во время войны, и как можно дольше не думать о Грейнджер. Это даст ему время прийти в себя после их разговора, отойти от пережитого унижения и, что более важно, выработать некоторый иммунитет к этой женщине, которая совсем недавно была всего лишь назойливой девчонкой.

Что случилось с этой девушкой? Она явно превратилась в опасную женщину. Она знала, как добраться до его души, и не боялась использовать это знание, в отличие от большинства людей. Она бросила ему вызов, усомнилась в нем и выставила его дураком.

Но хуже всего было то, что Грейнджер сумела разглядеть его настоящего, и это самое главное. Он отправился на встречу с ней с конкретной целью − вернуть свое кольцо, а в итоге снова сунул его ей, признавшись в своих страданиях и в том, что живет бессмысленной жизнью.

_Я жалкий неудачник._

Северус знал это, и ему не нужно было напоминание. Следующие три дня он провел, упиваясь самоуничижением и думая, что Грейнджер продолжила жить своей идеальной жизнью, оставив его тонуть в собственных несчастьях.

На третий день своего добровольного затворничества, преследуемый болезненными воспоминаниями, он понял, что этот жалкий дом стал невыносимым даже для него. Если его и должны преследовать воспоминания детства, то он предпочел бы те, что находились снаружи. А потому, накинув плащ, Снейп отправился на прогулку.

Он шел уверенным шагом по хорошо знакомой тропинке, не оглядываясь по сторонам, чувствуя лишь холодный ветер, дующий со стороны реки. Белый фон, расцвеченный серыми тонами, соответствовал его настроению и внешнему виду, заставляя его самому себе казаться частью ландшафта. Но внутренний взор Снейпа видел мир не в монохромных цветах, а во всех оттенках зеленого и синего, ярких отливах красного и успокаивающего налета коричневого. В цветах лета, проведенного в компании своего счастья, – ведь Лили была единственным счастьем в его жизни.

Уже много лет он не искал своих счастливых воспоминаний. Они всегда были рядом, прикованные к его самым большим ошибкам, сохраняя его сильным и живым.

Цельным.

А теперь ему чего-то не хватало, он что-то потерял. Это сводило его с ума и в итоге привело на старую детскую площадку. Она была совсем другой и по внешнему виду, и по чувствам, которые вызывала. _Ее_ не было там, и _его_ тоже. Решив, что с него достаточно страданий, Северус пошел по улице, позволив сердцу привести его к дому своей давней любви. Но когда он пришел туда, его встретили лишь кирпич и холодное стекло; ни тепла, ни радости, ни вины − только безразличие и ничего больше.

Северус смотрел на дом, в котором Лили жила во времена их детства, темными  
глазами, отражающими состояние его духа. Он стоял там достаточно долго, чтобы со дна его души успели подняться старые чувства, но они оставались инертными, не затронувшими его сердце. Он прокручивал в уме важные моменты, прожитые там, но они оставались всего лишь прошлым – очень далеким прошлым.

Оставив позади это бесполезное занятие, побежденный, Снейп вернулся в свой обшарпанный дом, зная, что никогда больше не будет цельным, даже помня о Лили. Он вошел в свою заваленную книгами гостиную, ожидая, что его встретит еще более глубокое одиночество, но вместо этого обнаружил сову, сидящую на подлокотнике старого дивана.

На мгновение его сердце замерло при виде этого зрелища. Потом он вспомнил, что письмо, скорее всего, было от Флитвика, и волноваться не из-за чего. Но в тот момент, когда Северус ощупал пергамент пальцами, он понял, что послание − от Грейнджер, и замер. Его сердце снова кольнуло, и на этот раз Северус ничего не мог сделать, чтобы сдержать его трепет.

Ее послание было коротким и, если разобраться в сути, довольно простым: _встретимся снова, я верю Вам._

Северус нахмурился: она снова жалела его. Но несмотря на абсолютную уверенность в этом, он не торопился избавляться от письма. Он снова сложил его и бросил на книгу, которую читал до этого. Еще раз бросив взгляд на письмо, он глубоко вздохнул и пошел на кухню, внезапно почувствовав, что проголодался.

~o0oOo0o~

Наступил последний день года, но для Северуса он был таким же, как и все остальные. Он не планировал ничего особенного в этот вечер, кроме сортировки книг, которые хранились в доме, и не собирался изменять себе. Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как Грейнджер написала ему в последний раз. Если она будет методична, то еще до конца дня его может навестить очередная сова.

Было чуть больше полудня, когда его предсказания подтвердились. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, взял послание у птицы и, читая его на ходу, направился на кухню. Он остановился, не дойдя до конца, и поднял брови, удивленный содержанием письма.

Грейнджер _умоляла_ его ответить на ее письма, встретиться с ней. _Умоляла_.

Северус не знал, что делать с умоляющей Гермионой Грейнджер. Куда же подевалась гордая гриффиндорка, раздражающая девчонка, которая помогала неумелым студентам, демонстрируя свой выдающийся интеллект только для того, чтобы показать, что сама она не нуждается в помощи? Маленькая всезнайка исчезла?

Северус направился в кухню, пытаясь понять, с кем имеет дело теперь. Когда он вернулся в гостиную с чашкой чая, он был погружен в свои мысли и напрочь забыл обо всех книгах вокруг.

Он попытался сосредоточиться не на девушке из прошлого, а на женщине, которую встретил в "Дырявом котле". Он попытался мысленно воспроизвести все ее выражения, ее жесты. Ее выразительные карие глаза, которые выдавали чувства так ясно, что не было необходимости применять дар легилимента. Ее руки были нежными, маленькими и выглядели мягкими.

И именно в этот момент Северус вспомнил о кольце. Мысль застала его врасплох, но не потому, что он не увидел его в конверте, а потому, что он уже давно не думал о нем. Он нахмурился, осознав это. В конце концов, _дело было_ в его кольце.

Как бы то ни было, Северус сложил письмо и оставил его на диване, когда встал. Он не собирался отвечать, так что не имело значения, что именно вызвало такие мысли. Северусу будет все равно, даже если ад замерзнет.

Он работал весь день, разбирая книги, но позже, ближе к полуночи, достал бутылку хорошего маггловского вина и налил немного в простой стеклянный бокал. Он покатал жидкость на языке, смакуя ее, когда старые часы пробили конец этого года.

Вскоре он поднялся наверх, готовясь хорошенько выспаться. Прежде чем Морфей увлек его в пучину бессознательности, карие глаза, пристально смотревшие на него, вместе с воспоминанием о письмах вызвали улыбку, заигравшую в уголках его рта.

Той ночью Северусу приснился сон, который утром он не смог вспомнить.

~o0oOo0o~

Хогвартс снова был безопасен. Так, во всяком случае, он понял из письма Флитвика, в котором говорилось, что накануне Грейнджер посетила замок, разыскивая его, и ушла расстроенная − по крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Эта ситуация начинала его забавлять. Грейнджер сходила с ума от его пренебрежения к ее жалости. Она умоляла, она преследовала его. Ему было приятно напоить ее собственным ядом, мучая ее так же, как она мучила его каждый раз, когда отказывалась вернуть ему кольцо.

Что же она предпримет дальше? Эта новая Гермиона Грейнджер была гораздо интереснее, чем ее предыдущая версия. Ему больше не нужно было прятаться, теперь сила была на его стороне. Поэтому он решил, что может покинуть Паучий Тупик. Была пятница, и он мог успеть насладиться тишиной и покоем замка, свободного от студентов в течение последних выходных до начала нового семестра. Он посвятит некоторое время своим забытым исследованиям и будет ждать следующего шага Грейнджер.

Потому что он не сомневался, что будучи гриффиндоркой, она не сдастся, пока не получит то, чего хочет, что бы это ни было.

~o0oOo0o~

Стук в дверь его кабинета встревожил Северуса. Семестр начался только сегодня, а раздражающие студенты уже атакуют его святая святых. 

− Войдите, − раздраженно отозвался он.

Снейп пожалел об этом в тот же момент, когда открылась дверь, чтобы впустить его заклятого врага, Гарри чертова Поттера.

− Нам нужно поговорить, − сообщил ему аврор.

Северус приподнял бровь в ответ на его дерзость. 

− Мне определенно не нужно с тобой разговаривать, Поттер. На самом деле, я не испытываю в этом ни необходимости, ни желания, − с этими словами Северус махнул рукой, предлагая Поттеру покинуть его кабинет.

− Я здесь по поручению другого человека, − продолжил Поттер, как всегда без лишних церемоний усаживаясь за стол. − Я пришел, чтобы передать письмо, и мне нужно, чтобы вы прочли его, прежде чем я уйду.

Северус фыркнул, хотя и намеревался игнорировать молодого человека. 

− Тебе определенно стоит больше узнать о совах, Поттер. Это очень способные птицы, которые весьма эффективно умеют доставлять почту.

На сочинение, которое он проверял, упало письмо. Северус посмотрел на него с усмешкой. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Поттер оказался быстрее.

− Если хотите, чтобы я ушел, прочтите письмо, − заклятый враг Северуса скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.

Северус свирепо посмотрел на него и взял пергамент, который Поттер только что бросил в него, чтобы швырнуть обратно, но остановился, почувствовав качество бумаги. Он посмотрел на конверт и прищурился.

− Что это? − подозрительно спросил он. Очевидно, это было письмо от Грейнджер, но Северус должен был спросить. Какое отношение к этому может иметь Поттер?

− Это письмо, сэр, и вы должны прочитать его, прежде чем я смогу уйти.

Глаза Северуса оставались прищуренными, пока он пристально смотрел на Поттера. 

− Я вижу, что это письмо, идиот. А ты-то тут при чем?

− Почему бы вам не прочитать его и не выяснить? − Гарри ухмыльнулся.

− Кто тебя сюда прислал? − Северус хотел знать, как много известно посланнику.

− Сэр, просто откройте письмо, − ответил тот раздраженно.

Северус, которого снедало любопытство, распечатал письмо Грейнджер.

**_Профессор Снейп,_ **

**_Я знаю, что Вы не хотите встречаться со мной, я не дура, но не думайте, что можете игнорировать и избегать меня вечно. Вы ушли до того, как мы закончили наш разговор. Я вовсе не собиралась унижать или оскорблять Вас._ **

**_Кольцо Ваше, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Я просто пыталась понять, как много оно для Вас значит, но, кажется, увлеклась. Я не хотела, чтобы Вы уходили в таком состоянии, и с тех пор искала Вас, чтобы извиниться._ **

**_Мне очень жаль._ **

Северус вздохнул.

**_Я знаю, как важно для Вас кладдахское кольцо – гораздо больше, чем для меня. Хотя мне и неизвестны причины этого, я хочу его вернуть. Я пробуду месяц в Болгарии, но Вы можете получить его немедленно. Просто попросите у Гарри коробку, она у него с собой._ **

_Она отдала кольцо Поттеру! Она рассказала ему!_ Северус даже не знал, что заставило его читать дальше.

**_Кстати, он не в курсе, что все это значит. Я бы не стала нарушать Вашу частную жизнь подобным образом. Если он ведет себя так, словно ему что-то известно, то лишь потому, что хочет, чтобы Вы сами все ему рассказали. Это техника авроров. Но я уверена, что Вы и сами это знаете._ **

**_Прежде чем я покину Вас, я хочу попросить еще об одном: отвечайте на мои письма, пожалуйста._ **

**_С уважением,  
Гермиона_ **

Северус не знал, была ли причиной тому просьба Грейнджер или то, как она подписала письмо, но ему захотелось улыбнуться. Конечно же, он этого не сделал, но чувство осталось.

Поттер пристально смотрел на Снейпа, и он это чувствовал. Северус сложил письмо и встретился с ним взглядом.

− Я думаю, у тебя есть кое-что для меня.

Поттер достал из-под мантии небольшой мешочек и протянул его Северусу. Тот взял его, но не открыл, а опустил в ящик своего стола.

− Теперь можешь идти, Поттер, − небрежно отпустил он гонца.

− Я думаю, Гермиона будет ждать ответа, − возразил Гарри.

− Это не твое дело. Ты доставил посылку, теперь иди изображать сову куда-нибудь еще, − Северус встал, положил ладони на стол и выгнул бровь, глядя на Поттера.

Поттер вздохнул и встал, чтобы уйти. Когда он остановился на выходе и оглянулся, готовый что-то сказать, Северус рявкнул:

− Вон!

На этот раз аврор ушел, тихо бормоча себе под нос ругательства, и когда дверь захлопнулась, Северус, наконец, смог превратить свою ухмылку в улыбку.  
__________________________

 **Далее...** Гермиона пытается жить без кольца и его владельца.


	17. Ожидание

Гермиона находилась в Софии, столице магглов и волшебников Болгарии, с самого утра воскресенья, но ее мысли и сердце оставались в Лондоне с Гарри и кольцом. Правильно ли она поступила, отправив друга в Хогвартс? Она узнает об этом утром...

Гермиона надеялась, что Снейп поймет, что Гарри был единственным, кому она могла доверить кольцо. Она также надеялась, что друг не догадается о ее уверенности, что Снейп будет сотрудничать только для того, чтобы поскорее избавиться от него... но _будет ли_ он сотрудничать? Никогда еще понедельник не тянулся так долго.

Она скучала по кольцу. Это было глупо, но ей на самом деле его не хватало. Для Гермионы кольцо имело особое значение: оно было символом выживания на войне и дани уважения к мертвым, но с момента получения первого письма от Снейпа приобрело и другой смысл. Теперь оно означало существование настолько сильной незримой связи с кем-то, что физическое отсутствие кольца ощущалось как потеря этой связи.

Она знала, что это безумие. Но некоторые чувства объяснить было трудно, если вообще возможно. Она, конечно же, не могла понять, почему, увидев Снейпа несчастным, почувствовала себя такой виноватой. Он всегда старался сделать несчастной ее, оскорбляя всеми возможными способами, и все же она ощущала себя виноватой и обеспокоенной.

А теперь она еще и скучала по нему! Как такое могло произойти?

Может быть, кольцо действительно было проклято, и она находилась под действием неизвестных чар?

Гермиона вздохнула. Эти мысли ее ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Аврор Константин Петров почти закончил свое объяснение отличий болгарской правовой системы от британской. Видимо, придется прочитать в книгах, которые ей одолжили, все, что она пропустила.

В конечном итоге, это оказалось хорошей идеей. Погрузившись в чтение, Гермиона легко заснула, и у нее не было возможности провести бессонную ночь, мучаясь из-за невозможности узнать то, что на самом деле было неважно − реакцию Снейпа на ее письмо.

~o0oOo0o~

Гермиона знала о том, что ее план сработал, из письма Гарри, но этим информация исчерпывалась. Ни слова от Снейпа, ни даже сообщения, переданного через Гарри. Она чувствовала себя немного разочарованной; она ждала хоть какого-нибудь ответа.

Конечно, зачем Снейпу писать ей теперь, когда он получил свое кольцо обратно? Чтобы поблагодарить? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, она никогда больше о нем не услышит.

Эта мысль была настолько неприятной, что она потеряла аппетит, оставив на тарелке половину своего завтрака. Три дня прошло с тех пор, как Гарри отдал кольцо, а Снейп прочитал ее письмо, в котором она просила его ответить. Она понимала, что эта затея имела мало шансов на успех, но действительно хотела знать его реакцию на возвращение кольца. Она чувствовала себя ужасно из-за того, что не смогла передать его сама.

Гермиона весь день провела в мрачных размышлениях об отсутствии как кольца, так и ответа Снейпа.

Ночью она читала в постели, надеясь заснуть, когда в окно постучала сова.

Гермиона вскочила с кровати и почти подбежала к окну. Ледяной пронизывающий ветер, ворвавшийся в комнату, не обеспокоил девушку, пока она забирала письмо у совы, а когда она узнала почерк Снейпа, холод стал ощущаться ею еще меньше.

_Он ответил!_

Она быстро открыла конверт и прочитала письмо Снейпа.

**Дорогая мисс Грейнджер,**

**Ваша идея послать Поттера мучить меня была, по меньшей мере, ужасна. Я пишу только потому, что не могу понять, как такой умный человек, как Вы, мог доверить мое кольцо такому идиоту. Отвратительно, мисс Грейнджер.**

**Это была чистая удача, что кольцо благополучно вернулось ко мне. Подумать только, Вы сказали, что оно Вам дорого! Интересно, что Вы делаете с тем, что Вам не нравится?**

**Я просто рад, что с моим кольцом все в порядке.**

**Северус Снейп**

− Придурок, − выругалась она вслух, но на ее губах играла улыбка. Она не знала, почему настолько оскорбительное письмо от Снейпа сделало ее счастливой. Может быть, потому, что он сделал ей комплимент. Он назвал ее умной. Она задалась вопросом, осознал ли он, что именно написал, пытаясь унизить Гарри.

Гермиона сложила письмо и отправилась в постель. Внезапно она почувствовала себя уставшей, и сон не заставил себя долго ждать. Темные омуты глаз − все, что она запомнила из своего ночного сна.

______________________________  
 **Далее...** Письма, которые строят дружбу.


	18. Дружба

Первое письмо, полученное Гермионой после возвращения кольца, словно открыло новый канал связи между нею и Северусом. Гермиона отправила сову с письмом следующим же утром, не желая, чтобы их общение закончилось.

Поначалу переписка имела почти такой же тон, как и предыдущие. Гермиона отвечала на сарказм Северуса дерзкими фразами.

**(…)  
Вашему кольцу никогда никогда ничего не угрожало, так что не стоит драматизировать. Кроме того, вся эта катавасия закончилась. Мы можем двигаться дальше?  
(…)**

Но пусть даже послания были написаны в подобном тоне, они никогда не предназначались для того, чтобы причинить боль, и каким-то образом они оба это знали. Не имело значения, насколько странной или невероятной казалась их дружба, – она развивалась.

Они сами, казалось, не понимали причин, заставляющих их продолжать этот разговор на расстоянии. Каждое письмо заканчивалось небольшим комментарием, словно автор искал подтверждение желанию собеседника продолжить диалог. 

**(…)  
Сегодня весь день шел снег. Я и не знала, что зима в Болгарии может быть такой суровой. Как там погода в Шотландии?**

**С уважением,  
Гермиона  
P.S. Спасибо за ответ.**

Северус не пытался облегчить задачу Гермионе. За последние десятилетия он отгородился от окружающих, не желая впускать их ни в свою жизнь, ни в свое сердце. Подобное общение тоже давалось ему нелегко. Его первой реакцией всегда было нападение.

**(…)  
Холодно, сыро и темно.**

**Обсуждать погоду очень интересно. Это все равно, что говорить ни о чем.**

**Даже мои пустоголовые студенты могли бы придумать что-то получше, чтобы заставить меня впустую тратить свое время. Сломанные руки, разрушенная мебель, трансфигурация частей тела, ремонт класса... Я мог бы смеяться весь день напролет, если бы не был так занят поимкой нерадивых учеников, назначением отработок и снятием баллов с Гриффиндора.**

**Северус Снейп**

**P.S. Это был не ответ, потому что Вы ни о чем и не спрашивали.**

Северус был удивлен настойчивостью Гермионы. Возможно, он втайне надеялся, что она будет упорствовать, но богатый жизненный опыт не давал ему оснований полагать, что это произойдет. Впрочем, Гермиона разительно отличалась ото всех, кого он встречал в своей жизни. Она была смелой и не боялась его.

**Уважаемый профессор Снейп,**

**Я была уверена в том, что назначение отработок и снятие баллов с Гриффиндора – именно то, что делает Вас по-настоящему счастливым. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь слышала Ваш смех, и весь день не могла сосредоточиться, пытаясь представить его. Что заставляет Вас смеяться?  
(…)  
Поскольку Вам было скучно, когда мы говорили о погоде, может быть, Вы согласитесь обсудить что-то более интересное? Скажем, как Вам удалось выжить после нападения одной злобной змеи. Или мы можем обсудить любимые цвета, еду, музыку...**

**Я хочу узнать Вас получше.**

**С уважением,  
Гермиона**

**P.S. тогда зачем Вы отвечаете?**

Предположение, что Северус боялся таких простых фраз, как “я хочу узнать вас получше”, могло показаться безумным, но это была правда, в которой он никогда не признался бы. Его первым побуждением было прервать всякое общение с Гермионой, но после дня, проведенного в очень плохом настроении, завершившегося на следующее утро раздражающим разговором с Минервой, – где упоминались тосты, приготовленные домовыми эльфами, – Северус быстро написал ответ.

**Дорогая мисс Грейнджер,**

**Я не смеюсь. Я учитель, я живу в нищете. Я думал, что мы уже обсудили это.  
Любимый цвет – черный. Шоколад – моя любимая еда. Мне нравится фортепианная музыка.**

**Северус Снейп  
P.S. почему Вы продолжаете писать?**

Письмо было настолько безличным, насколько возможно, коротким и резким. Тем не менее, Гермиона пришла в восторг, получив ответ. Для нее это означало, что их переписка приобрела дружеский характер. В Северусе было нечто такое, что делало Гермиону счастливой. Может быть, дело было в том, что она пыталась сделать счастливым его, и теперь у нее был шанс на успех. Может быть, причина крылась в чем-то совсем другом – что она не могла и даже не пыталась осознать.

Получив очередное письмо, она решила, что ей не нужно быть такой осторожной в словах. Оно придало ей уверенности в том, что она может продвинуться дальше и узнать его лучше. Кроме того, в ее послании был вызов, поскольку Гермиона опустила формальности и поддалась желанию написать ему все, что хотела.

**Дорогой Северус,**

**Шоколад? Неужели? Не предполагала, что ты любишь сладости, но это заставило меня придумать новую теорию. Возможно, причина, по которой ты не смеешься, заключается в том, что ты не ешь достаточно шоколада. Теперь я не могу перестать представлять твой смех, предполагая, что он тягучий и насыщенный, как шоколад, – и это все твоя вина.**

**Шоколадное мороженое, горячий шоколад, шоколадный торт, шоколадные эклеры... твой смех.  
(…)  
Я обожаю фрукты. Клубнику, яблоки, сливы. Мой любимый цвет – синий, и я тоже люблю фортепианную музыку. А ты играешь?**

**Кстати, давно хотела спросить тебя: как ты пережил нападение Нагини?**

**С уважением,  
Гермиона  
P.S. потому что ты продолжаешь отвечать.**

Северусу пришлось перечитать письмо несколько раз, особенно его шоколадную часть. Если бы он позволил своему лицу выдать эмоции, оно выражало бы шок. Неужели она... флиртует с ним? Если бы Северус не знал Гермиону настолько хорошо, он так и подумал бы.

_Мерлин, шоколадные эклеры!_

Это застало Северуса врасплох настолько, что он не сразу понял, как именно к нему обратилась Гермиона.

Гермиона представить не могла, какое впечатление этот разговор о шоколаде произвел на Северуса, поскольку в своем ответе он постарался показать отсутствие всякой реакции.

**Дорогая Гермиона,**

**Мой смех не имеет ничего общего с шоколадом. Что это за нелепая идея?**

**Я не играю ни на каких инструментах, но держу пари, что ты играешь, по крайней мере, на трех. Это нормально для всезнайки, которой ты и являешься.**

**В тот день я положил под язык безоар.**

**Северус  
P.S. кто сказал, что ты можешь отказаться от формальностей?**

Ее имя, написанное на конверте, выдало его с головой. Гермиона знала, что Снейп не обиделся на ее вольности. Он даже спокойно ответил на ее вопросы. Конечно, она не поверила в историю с безоаром, но все же была счастлива, что он перестал игнорировать эту тему.

**Дорогой Северус,**

**Думать, что у тебя тягучий и насыщенный смех – это не смешно. Твой голос бархатный, глубокий и, признаться, довольно красивый. Я могу только предполагать, что твой смех окажется таким же. Но думаю, что скоро сама смогу в этом убедиться.**

**Я играю на пианино, но мне не удалось научиться играть на скрипке. Теперь ты доволен?**

**Пока я не забыла: безоар не мог спасти тебя в тот день. Как ты выжил, Северус?**

**С уважением,  
Гермиона  
P.S. мне казалось неправильным продолжать звать тебя профессором и обращаться на “Вы”.**

Было определенно неправильно называть его профессором, особенно после этого "шоколадного" разговора. Ему начали сниться сны, в которых Гермиона кормила его трюфелями, кусала клубнику в шоколаде, слизывая излишки с губ, и это сводило его с ума.

Он был бы сумасшедшим, если бы захотел продолжать питать эти фантазии. Ведь если их и связывало что-то, то лишь дружба – и ничего больше.

Все связанное с шоколадом Северус оставил без внимания, но переписку с Гермионой продолжил. И с каждым письмом он все больше и больше открывался ей, как когда-то в детстве – Лили.

Это было ужасно– особенно потому, что она была намного моложе его. Как и для Лили, их дружба не являлась для Гермионы необходимым условием счастья. У нее были другие друзья, люди ее возраста.

Северус имел обыкновение тянуться к кольцу в кармане, когда его мысли начинали блуждать в этом направлении. Именно необходимость ощутить присутствие Гермионы заставляла его хвататься за кладдахское кольцо. Если он подведет ее так же, как подвел Лили…

Но письма продолжали приходить, и пока он продолжал получать их, – а кольцо лежало в кармане, – его жизнь имела смысл. Ему не нужно было многого; он давно понял, что счастье – понятие относительное.

Но Северус не знал, что у Гермионы были совсем другие планы относительно его счастья. И ее следующее письмо кое-что разъяснило.

**Дорогой Северус,**

**Ты не вампир! Ты был очень даже жив, пока этот монстр не укусил тебя – и я говорю о Нагини, а не о Дракуле! Это объяснение еще более нелепое, чем безоар, маггловский портативный аппарат СЛР и давно потерянный брат-близнец вместе взятые!**

**Ты, должно быть, просто смеешься надо мной.**

**Как бы то ни было, сегодня я активирую портключ до Лондона, и мы, наконец-то, сможем встретиться в следующие выходные. Тогда я услышу вживую твой шоколадный смех.**

**Я отправлю письмо, подтверждающее время и место.**

**С любовью,  
Гермиона**

До этого письма все шло очень хорошо. Северус мог справляться с чувствами к Гермионе, пока она находилась на расстоянии. Поэтому, с точки зрения безопасности его сердца, Болгария была идеальным местом для ее пребывания, Лондон – чуть более рискованным, но встреча лицом к лицу могла стать катастрофой.

_Ей обязательно было говорить о шоколаде?_

Северус перекатил кольцо между пальцами в кармане, надеясь, что найдет способ избежать этой встречи – ради своего же блага.

_______________________  
 **Скоро будет...** вторая встреча, теперь уже с шоколадом.


	19. Раскрытые карты

С тех пор, как Гермиона вернулась в Лондон, от Северуса не пришло ни весточки. Она уже привыкла к их ежедневному обмену письмами и очень скучала по ним. Что же могло вызвать такое молчание? Гермиона попыталась вспомнить, что она написала в своем последнем письме, но не смогла найти ничего, что могло бы его обидеть.

Может быть, обида − это не то, о чем ей следует беспокоиться, подумала Гермиона и покраснела. Может, он осознал истинную природу ее чувств к нему? Мог ли он знать, что она думала о нем больше, чем просто о друге, которым он негласно согласился быть?

Гермиона вздохнула.

Она не хотела, чтобы это случилось, но, как всегда говорила ее мать, есть вещи, с которыми ничего не поделаешь. Любовь ли, просто слепое увлечение или страсть, что бы она ни чувствовала к Северусу, это уж точно нельзя было назвать простой дружбой. Гермиона ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она влюбилась в этого загадочного, умного, удивительно смешного человека; сложного волшебника, чья история была переплетена с историей их мира. Волшебник, которого она хотела понять, о котором заботилась, которого защищала и любила...

Гермиона уже смирилась с этими чувствами и была счастлива ими, но Северус понятия не имел о них. Было слишком рано что-то предпринимать, они все еще узнавали друг друга, и она не могла просто трансгрессировать туда, где он находился, чтобы поцеловать его.

Мысль о поцелуе с Северусом отвлекла ее от насущной проблемы. Она купила ему шоколадные трюфели перед отъездом из Болгарии и не могла перестать думать о том, как его губы смыкаются вокруг конфеты, заставляя ее таять от их тепла...

Гермиона облизнула пересохшие от этой мысли губы. Эта фантазия вряд ли реализуется в ближайшее время, если она не выяснит, что случилось с Северусом, почему он не писал ей в течение последних двух дней. Думать о каждой возможной причине было бесполезным занятием, поэтому она встала с дивана и принялась искать пергамент и перо. Она напишет Северусу и посмотрит, что он ответит, − надеясь хоть на какой-нибудь ответ.

~o0oOo0o~

**Дорогой Северус,**

**Я в Лондоне уже с понедельника, и работа занимает большую часть моего времени. А что делал ты? Я давно ничего о тебе не слышала и уже соскучилась по твоим невозможным объяснениям своего выживания, рекомендациям интересных книг, рассказам о тяжелых школьных буднях. Я скучаю по тебе.**

**С нетерпением жду нашей встречи в эти выходные. Хотя не знаю, куда мы могли бы пойти. Может быть, ты хотел бы посетить какое-нибудь определенное место? Например, показать мне тот волшебный музей, о котором рассказывал. Или, если не хочешь уходить слишком далеко от замка, мы могли бы пообедать в "Трех метлах". Или, может, у тебя есть другие идеи?**

**Как прошла тренировка по Защите, которую я порекомендовала? Надеюсь, что все твои семикурсники остались живы.**

**Буду ждать твоего ответа.**

**С любовью,  
Гермиона**

Северус пробежал взглядом последние две строчки ее письма, как делал это каждый раз, когда сова находила его в каком-нибудь уединенном месте. Он вздохнул.

_Я тоже скучал по тебе, Гермиона._

Он пытался держаться от нее подальше, пытался поверить, что теперь, когда она вернулась к своим друзьям, она даже не заметит, что он перестал писать, но Северус, очевидно, ошибался. Она скучала по нему − и что с того? Гермиона Грейнджер станет для него погибелью.

− Черт! − выругался он.

~o0oOo0o~

**Гермиона,**

**Боюсь, я не смогу встретиться с тобой в эти выходные. Хогвартс работает в полную силу, и без декана, не ровен час, взлетит на воздух. Мы можем продолжать переписываться, пока не наступят лучшие времена.**

**Ты закончила читать мою последнюю рекомендацию? Если понравилось, могу предложить более развернутый список литературы по тому же направлению.**

**Тренировка по Защите прошла успешно, это была очень хорошая идея.**

**Северус**

Заканчивая читать его письмо, Гермиона почувствовала острую боль в сердце.

 _Он опять меня избегает._

Она вздохнула.

Она знала, что лучшие времена не наступят, он так и будет продолжать извиняться и придумывать оправдания. Что же касается оправданий, то его опасения по поводу возможного взрыва Хогвартса не обманули Гермиону. Это было больно, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Его письмо было подтверждением того, что Северус знал о ее чувствах к нему, и это был его мягкий способ сказать “Нет, спасибо”. Он решил держаться от нее подальше, пытаясь как можно мягче дать понять, что они могут продолжать только переписываться. Но мягкость была не самым лучшим качеством Северуса, так что...

Если таково решение Снейпа, она должна уважать его. Она не будет настаивать на встрече.

Гермиона сложила письмо и осторожно положила его поверх книги, которую читала – одну из рекомендованных им – и отправилась в постель вместе со своим ноющим сердцем.

~o0oOo0o~

− Тост снова чем-то оскорбил тебя, Северус?

− А ты не можешь просто прекратить это, Минерва? − спросил он, не обращая на нее особого внимания.

Северус смотрел на свой завтрак, не притрагиваясь к нему. Была суббота, и прошло уже два дня, а ответа от Гермионы так и не пришло. Он был так поглощен своими мыслями, что даже не заметил внимательных взглядов Минервы.

− Что ты сказал Гермионе? − спросила Макгонагалл.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, пораженный неожиданностью вопроса, и тут же отвернулся. Пытаясь скрыть свое удивление, он сосредоточил свой взгляд на первокурсниках, садящихся за стол.

− О чем ты?

− Очевидно, не о тостах, − ответила она. − Я знаю, что ты уже довольно давно переписываешься с Гермионой Грейнджер, но с тех пор, как пришло ее последнее письмо, прошло уже несколько дней. Я могу только предположить, что это твоя вина. Ты написал, что чувствуешь к ней?

Он прищурился, глядя на нее в ответ. 

− Чувствую к Гермионе? Ты что, совсем из ума выжила?

− Гермиона, значит...

Северус проклял свою оговорку. Теперь Минерва уже не отцепится, и ему придется выслушать всю проповедь от начала до конца.

− А она чувствует то же самое? − улыбка директрисы смутила его.

Снейп отпил кофе, чтобы согреть свое холодное горло. 

− Чувствует что?

− Ох, брось это, Северус. Ты жив, она тоже жива. Вопреки тому, во что тебе хочется верить, я знаю, что у тебя есть сердце. Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы влюбиться в умную, красивую молодую женщину, − настаивала Минерва.

Он нахмурился еще сильнее. _Неужели она не видит ничего неприличного в своих собственных словах?_

− Мы просто обсуждали некоторые заклинания, вот и все. О какой _любви_ вообще может идти речь? − ответил он.

− Ты слишком молод, чтобы быть таким ожесточенным, Северус. Если ты ничего ей не говорил, то что тогда случилось?

Северус решил не обращать на Минерву внимания. Что было невероятно трудно, поскольку она безотрывно сверлила его взглядом. Он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на нее.

− Она хотела встретиться со мной в эти выходные, но я слишком занят. А теперь, может, ты прекратишь лезть не в свое дело? − раздраженно спросил он.

− О, Северус, дорогой, − ее тон был таким мягким, что это испугало его. − Тебе не помешает время от времени бывать вдали от Хогвартса, а Гермиона − очень хорошая компания. Сделай перерыв и сходи к своей девушке.

− Ты что предлагаешь мне покинуть Большой зал и пойти потрахаться с твоим драгоценным гриффиндорским ангелом? − он надеялся, что до Макгонагалл дойдет, наконец, вся абсурдность ее намеков.

− Не говори глупостей, Северус, − она похлопала его по руке. − В Гриффиндоре нет ангелов.

− Минерва! − удивленно прошипел он, не сумев скрыть своей реакции на ее слова. Он знал Минерву с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, и никогда за все эти годы она так с ним не разговаривала. Это, мягко говоря, сбивало с толку.

Минерва усмехнулась, потрепав его по руке еще раз, прежде чем сказать: 

− Ешь свой тост, Северус. Тебе понадобятся силы.

Это было уже слишком. Он встал и покинул Большой зал. Все вокруг него определенно рехнулись, параллельно пытаясь свести с ума и его. Северус же ценил свое здравомыслие.

~o0oOo0o~

В воскресенье Гермиона мерила шагами свою квартиру. От камина к балкону, затем к окну и снова к камину. Лежащий на диване Живоглот следил за ней взглядом, поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. В течение дня она успела прибраться, привести себя в порядок, почитать, но ничто не могло отвлечь ее от мыслей о Северусе, а расхаживание по комнате не помогало успокоиться. 

_Это безнадежно!_

Она вскинула руки вверх и упала на диван рядом со своим котом, устав бродить туда-сюда. Живоглот пристально посмотрел на нее, прежде чем спрятать голову в подушки. Время давно перевалило за двенадцать, а Гермиона еще не обедала. Впрочем, ей было все равно. Ей следовало поглощать огромное количество шоколадного мороженого и смотреть дурацкие фильмы. По крайней мере, именно так женщины справляются с подобными вещами, верно?

Шоколад...

Это напомнило ей о коробке трюфелей, которую она купила для Северуса в Софии. Что ж это было бы не менее эффективно, чем мороженое, а дополнительным бонусом станет то, что конфеты не достанутся Северусу. Это было по-детски, но Гермиону злило, что он ее отталкивал.

Она встала и пошла за трюфелями. Вернувшись на диван, девушка разорвала подарочную бумагу, открыла коробку и вытащила одну конфету. Она впилась в трюфель зубами, ожидая,что это принесет ей хоть какое-то утешение. Но добилась лишь того, что воображение нарисовало ей картину, как Северус надкусывает конфету со стоном удовольствия.

_О боги!_

Гермиона вздохнула. Поглощая шоколад, она вряд ли сможет выкинуть Снейпа из головы. Откусив еще кусочек, она снова вздохнула, теперь уже от разочарования. Почему он отталкивает ее? Почему каждый раз прячется, когда она упоминает о встрече? Он не может отрицать, что между ними что-то есть, даже если с его стороны это всего лишь дружба. Друзья тоже должны встречаться.

 _"Это не сработает"_ , − подумала она, свирепо глядя на трюфель, а затем съела оставшуюся часть конфеты.

− То, что он делает, неправильно, Глотик, − она погладила рыжую шерсть своего кота. − Я так больше не могу.

Она никогда больше не увидит его, если ничего не предпримет; она никогда не услышит как он хмыкает или смеется своим бархатным голосом… а ей это было необходимо! Гермиона желала увидеть его, и это чувство не могло оставить ее исключительно потому, что он так хотел. Она должна была сделать хоть что-то или просто умрет от отчаяния.

− Я еду в Хогвартс, − объявила она.

Решившись, Гермиона вскочила на ноги и быстро прошла в свою спальню. Она переоделась, – ей не хотелось выглядеть отчаявшейся, – прижала покрепче коробку шоколадных конфет и, прежде чем потеряла остатки мужества, трансгрессировала к воротам Хогвартса. Не став раздумывать дважды о том, что она делает, она двинулась по дорожке, ведущей к парадным дверям замка.

Холл встретил ее приветливым теплом. Несколько студентов обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошел в замок, но Гермиона не стала останавливаться и быстро зашагала к подземельям, подальше от их любопытных глаз. Сейчас было не время чувствовать себя третьекурсницей после наступления комендантского часа.

По пути Гермиона встретила еще несколько студентов. Быстро – возможно, даже слишком быстро − она добралась до двери кабинета Снейпа. Гермиона знала, что нужно постучать. Но что же ей сказать? Какой предлог для ее появления окажется самым подходящим?

"Хороший план, Гермиона!" − передразнила она себя.

Она глубоко вздохнула, подняла правую руку, чтобы постучать, и вздрогнула, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась.

− Гермиона? − сказал Снейп, явно удивленный ее появлением.

− Добрый день, Северус, − неловко поздоровалась она. − Я… − Теперь, когда он пристально смотрел на нее, ей было гораздо труднее придумать, что сказать. − Я... была в Хогсмиде, и у меня были с собой конфеты, которые я купила в Софии для тебя, и я подумала, что могу заскочить по пути и принести их тебе, но я знаю, что ты занят...

− Гермиона, − прервал он ее, все еще пристально глядя на нее.

Боги, как же прекрасно звучало ее имя, произнесенное его тембром!

Она протянула ему коробку, несколько растерянная, но уверенная, что должна что-то сделать, что-то сказать.

Снейп принял конфеты, и Гермиона, покраснев, отвела глаза. 

− Я...

− Входи, − произнес он, прежде чем она успела еще что-нибудь сказать.

Его кабинет был точно таким, каким Гермиона его помнила, что было весьма неловко, учитывая когда она была в нем в последний раз. Северус, казалось, заметил ее беспокойство. Он подошел к полке с книгами и выдвинул одну из них. Полки сдвинулись, обнаружив потайную дверь, которую он открыл, отступив в сторону, чтобы поманить девушку. 

− После тебя.

Гермиона вошла в узкий коридор, который вскоре закончился просторной комнатой. Свет был тусклым и уютным, огонь потрескивал в камине, отбрасывая тени. Гермиона сразу поняла, что это комната Снейпа.

− Присаживайся, − предложил он, указывая на кресла у камина. − Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

− Чаю, пожалуйста, − она выбрала одно из кресел и уселась, оглядывая комнату. Все вокруг было заполнено книжными полками, которые тянулись от пола до потолка. Украшений было немного, но и их, по мнению Гермионы, вполне хватало. Письменный стол, заваленный кипами бумаг и книг, сразу говорил о том, что здесь живут, а не просто проводят время, и Гермионе это понравилось. 

Ее размышления были прерваны появлением перед ней чашки чая. Она взяла чашку, медленно потягивая напиток и наблюдая, как Северус с обычной грацией опустился в другое кресло.

Возникшее молчание заставляло ее нервничать. На пергаменте все выглядело гораздо проще.

Он наблюдал за ней поверх края своей чашки. 

− Ты не ответила на мое последнее письмо.

Из всего, что он мог ей сказать, это было самым неожиданным.

− Ты был занят, − неуверенно произнесла она. − Я не думала, что ты ждешь ответа.

Он поднял бровь, глядя на нее, затем поставил свою чашку на стол между двумя креслами. 

− Кажется, я сказал, что мы можем продолжать переписку, пока не найдем время для встречи.

− Я уже здесь.

− Но ведь тебя здесь не было ни вчера, ни позавчера.

 _Что все это значит?_ − подумала Гермиона, хмуро глядя на него. 

− Я думала, что ты занят, потому что ты упомянул об том.

− Слишком занят, чтобы встретиться! − сказал он. − Я все еще могу без проблем вести свою корреспонденцию.

− Северус, это просто смешно!

Восклицание Гермионы заставило Северуса замолчать и дало ей некоторое время, чтобы попытаться понять, что происходит. Она отвлеклась, когда он поднялся с кресла и принялся осматривать полки, видимо, в надежде найти какую-то книгу, которую так и не смог отыскать.

− Я думаю, мне пора идти, − сказала Гермиона после затянувшегося молчания. Она встала и огляделась в поисках двери, через которую они вошли.

− Подожди, − просьба, высказанная тихим голосом, привлекла ее внимание. Он повернулся и посмотрел на нее. − Ты уже здесь. Пожалуйста, останься.

Эти слова прогнали ледяной холод, поселившийся в груди Гермионы; страх, вызванный его неожиданной враждебностью, утих.

− Мне очень жаль, что я не ответила на письмо, − она поймала себя на том, что извиняется.

Снейп вздохнул и вернулся в кресло. Она села на то, которое только что освободила.

− Гермиона, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах, − сказал он, пристально глядя на свою руку, которая машинально поглаживала подлокотник кресла.

Гермиона растаяла при виде его застенчивости. Было так редко видеть Северуса Снейпа уязвимым. Его неловкость была довольно милой, подумала она.

− Северус, − позвала она и продолжила говорить только тогда, когда он посмотрел на нее, − ты ведешь себя глупо. − Она улыбнулась, не в силах скрыть легкость своего сердца.

Он демонстративно закатил глаза.

− Ты ведь не так уж и занят, правда? − когда уязвимое выражение, появившееся на его лице, исчезло под маской холодности, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Гермиона быстро продолжила: − Я понимаю, что ты не можешь покинуть замок и оставить его на растерзание своим студентам, не боясь вернуться на развалины или нечто подобное. Я спрашиваю, не против ли ты моей компании? Я отлично разбираюсь в защитных заклинаниях. Из нас выйдет отличная команда. У студентов не будет никаких шансов. − Она снова улыбнулась, на этот раз менее уверенно.

А что, если он меня отвергнет? О чем я только думала, предлагая это? Гермиона ожидала самого худшего.

− Зачем тебе это?

"Лучше, чем самое худшее", − подумала она.

− Мы друзья, Северус, а именно это и делают друзья. Они тусуются, проводят время вместе, болтают о ерунде, − объяснила она, надеясь, что он примет это в качестве ответа. Ей нужно было быть рядом с ним, вот почему, но она не могла признаться ему в этом.

− Отлично, − сказал Снейп.

Она подняла глаза от своих рук, удивленная тем, что он согласился.

− При одном условии, − добавил он, и улыбка Гермионы не дрогнула, − ты проверишь сочинения первокурсников. 

− Никак не справишься без моей помощи, да?

Он выгнул бровь, и в его глазах заплясали веселые искорки любопытства.

− Хорошо, но я буду очень мила и поставлю всем Выше ожидаемого, − Гермиона не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Она дразнила Северуса Снейпа, а он дразнил ее в ответ.

− Ты только отметишь ошибки, оценки я выставлю сам, − он встал с кресла и подошел к письменному столу. Пробормотав заклинание, заставил стопку пергаментов вылететь из его кабинета и аккуратно приземлиться в центре комнаты.

− Я все равно поступлю по-своему, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.

Он отобрал половину сочинений и отдал ей. 

− Ты проверишь эту половину, а я − другую. Если ты поставишь всем Выше Ожидаемого, это будет несправедливо по отношению к той половине, что проверю я.

− Слизеринский ублюдок, − пробормотала она, беря стопку пергаментов, перо и чернила, которые он ей дал.

В душе Гермиона чувствовала себя легкой и глупой. Счастливой, что он не оттолкнул ее.

~o0oOo0o~

Северус сидел за своим письменным столом, перед ним лежала стопка эссе, которые предстояло проверить, но дело так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Он не мог не смотреть на Гермиону, зная, что она этого не видит. Она была ангелом, помогала проверять сочинения первокурсников, только чтобы провести с ним время.

_Ангел…_

В его сознании всплыли вновь слова Минервы. _В Гриффиндоре нет ангелов_. Какой бы любовницей была Гермиона? Страстной, требовательной, жаркой, как огонь, или мягкой, нежной и хрупкой, как цветок? Он мог представить ее себе и такой, и такой.

− Ты не проверяешь свою половину, − пожаловалась она, глядя на него краем глаза.

_Застали с поличным, старый извращенец?_

Северус наставительно произнес:

− Кто-то же должен следить за твоей работой.

Она фыркнула и вернулась к сочинениям, и он тоже. Следующий час прошел в непринужденной дружеской обстановке, полной колких, смешных замечаний и вороватых взглядов, брошенных в те мгновенья, пока другой не видел этого. Ему даже удалось рассмешить ее. Северус и забыл уже, как приятно чувствовать такую радость. Когда он предложил ей помочь ему, то и сам не знал, зачем это делает; казалось вполне естественным попросить об этом друга. Теперь же он понял, почему чувствовал себя именно так. Ведь так они и проводили время с Лили, правда они писали и обсуждали эссе, а не проверяли их.

Северус сосредоточился на своей половине работ, довольный присутствием Гермионы в комнате. Он полностью погрузился в это занятие. Вот почему он вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.

− Расслабься, − сказала она, и он попытался подчиниться.

− Что ты там делаешь?

− Ты когда-нибудь замечал, как напряжен во время работы? − спросила она, положив руку ему на плечо, поближе к шее.

Мерлин! Его глаза закрылись, когда ее сильное движение доставило ему удовольствие. Другая рука легла на второе плечо и тоже принялась разминать его. Он не смог подавить вздох, который тихо слетел с его губ.

Все было более чем идеально, пока...

Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда она попыталась расстегнуть верхнюю из многочисленных пуговиц его сюртука. Он взял ее за руку. 

− Гермиона? − неуверенно спросил он.

− Я не чувствую твои мышцы сквозь толстый слой ткани, − словно оправдываясь, произнесла девушка.

Это было опасно. Он и так очень хорошо ощущал ее руки, о чем свидетельствовал отклик некоторых частей его тела, и хотел почувствовать их на своей обнаженной коже, но что произойдет, если он позволит ей расстегнуть его сюртук? Он не знал… Лили никогда так с ним не поступала, так что все его знания о дружбе сейчас были бесполезны.

− Гермиона, я сейчас более расслаблен, чем когда-либо за последние двадцать лет.

− Ты и понятия не имеешь, что такое отдых, поверь мне, − возразила она, и, не дожидаясь его ответа, завертела головой. − А где же шоколад?

− Я его убрал. Зачем он тебе?

− Думаю, что мы уже проверили более чем достаточно эссе на данный момент. Я собираюсь научить тебя, как расслабляться.

Снова опасно. Шоколад и Гермиона были очень опасной комбинацией, но, конечно, она этого не знала.

_Ты смог справиться с чувствами к Лили, справишься и сейчас._

− Я и так расслаблен, Гермиона, − попытался он снова.

− Чепуха, − отрезала она, и Северус был рад сдаться на милость ее упорству.

Гермиона отступила от его кресла и подошла к камину, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках чего-то. 

− Северус, ты не возражаешь, если я преобразую твою мебель?

− Действуй. 

Он смотрел, как работает ее волшебная палочка, и его кресла превращаются в большой диван. Диван и Гермиона представляли собой еще более опасное сочетание.

− Ты все еще у стола? − спросила она. − Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь.

Пока он с подозрением рассматривал диван, Гермиона подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

− Давай же. Я обещаю, что он не развалится, когда ты сядешь на него.

 _А если ты присоединишься ко мне?_ − подумал он и тут же захотел изменить свое мнение об этой безумной идее.

− Гермиона, это не очень хорошая идея.

− А где шоколад? − вновь спросила она.

− Гермиона…

Она взглянула на него, прищурившись и соблазнительно прикусив нижнюю губу. 

− Сними обувь. И сюртук.

Ее слова потеряли для него всякий смысл, когда она начала снимать свою собственную обувь. Северус мог только с ужасом наблюдать за тем, что быстро становилось его падением в пропасть.

− Северус?

 _Она понятия не имеет, что делает._ Он расстегнул сюртук и подумал, что будь он проклят, если окажется тем, кто сообщит ей об этом. Ни теперь, ни тогда, когда она советовала ему расслабиться. Мерлин, прости меня...

− Шоколад?

− Акцио, шоколад, − произнес Северус, и коробка конфет вспорхнула ему в руки. Он протянул добычу Гермионе. Восторга в ее глазах было через край.

− Садись. 

Она помогла ему снять ботинки.

− Откинься. 

− Командирша, − пожаловался он, но все равно согласился.

− Закрой глаза, − скомандовала она.

Услышав эту просьбу, он пристально посмотрел на нее. Подозрительность была одной из основных черт, свойственных его натуре.

Она уперла руки в бока и постучала ногой в притворном нетерпении.

− Ты действительно любишь командовать, Гермиона, − сказал он ей и закрыл глаза. − Можешь разыграть меня, но тебе не избежать последствий, − предупредил он ее.

− Так, помолчи, – сказала она, и ее голос зазвучал ближе, чем раньше − она, должно быть, опустилась на колени. − Открой рот.

− Гермиона…

Она не могла делать то, что он думал, что она делает.

− Открой его, − снова приказала она, на этот раз более мягко.

Он разомкнул губы и почувствовал, как тепло шоколада коснулось их. Он чуть не застонал, когда этот сон стал явью. Он высунул язык, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Он умер и попал в рай. Это не могло быть правдой. Затем она заговорила:

− Кусай. 

_Мерлин…_

Он сомкнул зубы, откусив от конфеты, и не смог сдержать стона удовольствия. Северус жевал с удовольствием, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Затем он открыл глаза и увидел, как Гермиона смотрела на его рот, слегка приоткрыв губы.

− Попробуй кусочек, − сказал он ей.

Она перевела взгляд с его губ на глаза.

− Продолжай, − настаивал он.

Она сделала, как ей было велено, не сводя с него взгляда. Северус смотрел, как она положила откушенную конфету в рот и принялась жевать. _Совершенство_.

Северус потянулся к руке Гермионы, поднес ее к своему рту, и высунув кончик языка, слизнул остатки шоколада с ее пальцев. Когда она ахнула, он понял, что только что сделал. Снейп тут же отпустил руку девушки и отвел глаза, стыдясь самого себя. Он знал, что это было неразумно с самого начала, но не мог помешать себе или ей зайти так далеко. Должно быть, она в ужасе.

− Тебе пора идти, − сказал он ей, принимая сидячее положение и обхватив голову руками.

− Северус... 

− Уже поздно, Гермиона. Я должен закончить проверку эссе. 

− Северус, мне очень жаль. Это все моя вина.

− Уходи, Гермиона.

Он слышал, как она зашевелилась, подбирая туфли и снова надевая их. Он мог видеть тени, которые ее движения отбрасывали в свете камина. Внезапно движения прекратились. Он не осмеливался поднять глаза, зная, что она смотрит на него. Затем раздались звуки шагов, удалявшиеся все дальше и дальше, пока он совсем не перестал их слышать, оставшись в обществе одних только потрескивающих в камине поленьев.

Он все испортил. Он потерял Гермиону точно так же, как потерял Лили.

_________________________  
 **А дальше будет...** счастливый конец?


	20. Счастье

Глаза Гермионы опухли от слез. Она не знала, что на нее нашло в Хогвартсе. Ей следовало держать свои руки при себе. Все, что она хотела − чтобы он немного расслабился и, возможно, посмеялся. Такое невинное желание привело к совершенно не невинным последствиям.

Гермиона не должна была кормить его шоколадом. Она не раз об этом мечтала, но знала, что осуществление этого желания может привести только к катастрофе.

Она обняла подушку, стараясь больше не плакать.

Все было так хорошо, пока она не коснулась его. Они прекрасно проводили время. Поддразнивали друг друга, почти так же, как в своих письмах. Северус подтрунивал над студентами в своей излюбленной саркастичной манере, а она смеялась, и после того, как увидела на его лице самодовольное выражение, заставившее ее расхохотаться, ее разум сыграл с ней злую шутку. Ей захотелось рассмешить его, как она обещала в своих письмах.

_Глупая, глупая идея, Гермиона!_

Щекотать Снейпа было очень плохой идеей. Да, таково было ее намерение, когда она трансфигурировала его кресла и заставила снять сюртук и туфли. Угощение его шоколадом было моментом, когда она пересекла эту тонкую грань и разрушила их хрупкую дружбу.

Гермиона повернулась в постели, чувствуя себя неловко, но не зная, как избавиться от этого чувства. В конце концов, она заснула, но сон принес не покой, а кошмары, которые преследовали ее уже много лет.

~o0oOo0o~

Прошло почти две недели с того рокового воскресенья, и за это время Снейп не получил от Гермионы никаких известий. Разумеется, он не думал, что она побежит за ним после того, что он сделал. Он тоже не пытался связаться с ней. Да и как он мог?

Конечно, он скучал по ней. Если бы кто-то наблюдательный выбрал Северуса в качестве объекта исследования, то заметил бы, что он уже давно не доставал из кармана свое кладдахское кольцо − символ, который в эти дни напоминал ему только о Гермионе, оставляя Лили среди призраков прошлого.

Он вошел в Большой зал с хмурым видом, достойным его репутации. Мысли о том, как он все испортил с Гермионой, не способствовали хорошему настроению. Увидев за столом Поттера, беседующего с Минервой, он понял, что в ближайшее время лучше оно не станет.

− Добрый вечер, Северус, − как всегда, поздоровалась Минерва.

Он, как всегда, не ответил. Усевшись рядом с директрисой, он сразу же спросил: 

− Что _он_ здесь делает?

− Ему нужно было посоветоваться с Альбусом, и я пригласила его на ужин, − объяснила Минерва. Если бы только это были ее единственные слова... − А знаешь, о чем я думаю?

− Надеюсь, это не имеет никакого отношения к тостам домашних эльфов, − пробормотал он.

− Нет, Северус. В последние недели тосты полностью отсутствовали в твоем рационе, если ты заметил. Я подумала, что ты мог бы воспользоваться визитом Гарри, чтобы узнать о Гермионе. Она не писала уже несколько недель, и я убеждена, что тебе будет интересно узнать, как у нее дела.

− Думаю, с ней все в порядке.

− Гарри, ты уверен в том, что говорил раньше о Гермионе? − спросила Минерва Поттера.

− Боюсь, что так, Минерва, − Северус напрягся, услышав ответ Поттера. − На прошлой неделе я застал ее плачущей на работе и с тех пор приглядываю за ней. Она несчастна, но я не знаю почему.

 _Она несчастна? Что я наделал?_ Северус винил в случившемся только себя.

− А что, по-твоему, расстроило бедную девушку? − продолжала допытываться Минерва у Поттера.

− Я точно не знаю. Когда я спросил ее об этом, она ответила, что потеряла кольцо и ей очень грустно. Я предложил ей помощь в поисках, но она сказала, что выбросила его, что это все ее вина. Я не смог понять ни слова.

Услышав это, Северус рефлекторно потянулся к карману, его мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь осознать смысл этих слов.

− Она во всем винит себя? − спросил он. Поттер только растерянно уставился на него.− Ты сказал, она думает, что это все ее вина. Она винит себя в том, что произошло, идиот?!

Он встал, чтобы уйти, но на полпути к боковой двери остановился и вернулся к Поттеру и Минерве.

− Где она живет? − спросил он изумленного парня. Раздраженный отсутствием ответа, он посмотрел на Минерву, проигнорировал ее понимающую улыбку и нетерпеливо сказал: − Помоги ему.

Минерва переформулировала его вопрос. 

− Гарри, где живет Гермиона?

− Четырнадцать, Вингфилд-Корт. Это квартира. Вы собираетесь поехать туда?

− Номер, Поттер, мне нужен номер ее квартиры, − потребовал он, выходя из себя.

− Если вы знаете, что происходит, я пойду с вами.

− Какой номер, Поттер?! − прошипел Северус.

− Скажи ему, Гарри. У меня есть подозрение, что только Северус сможет помочь Гермионе, − к счастью, вмешалась Минерва.

− Два. Что...

Северус не стал дожидаться, пока Поттер произнесет остальную часть вопроса. Ему нужно было вернуться в свою комнату, взять плащ и немедленно отправляться в Лондон. Гермиона страдала из-за него, потому что он был слизеринским ублюдком, как она мудро выразилась. Он не мог позволить ее мучениям длиться ни одного лишнего мгновения.

Вскоре Северус был уже у ворот Хогвартса и оттуда аппарировал в Лондон. От места аппарации было недалеко до адреса, который дал ему Поттер. Он посмотрел вверх, на окна маленького здания. Окна, как он предположил, квартиры номер два светились. 

Когда Северус перевел взгляд на дверь главного входа, ее как раз открыл выходящий из дома молодой человек. Он воспользовался возможностью войти в здание, быстро поднялся по лестнице и остановился перед дверью Гермионы.

Спустя мгновение он постучал.

~o0oOo0o~

Гермиона несла Живоглота, чтобы свернуться вместе с ним калачиком на диване, когда услышала стук в дверь. Она надеялась, что это не Гарри. С тех пор, как друг застал ее плачущей, он был раздражающе заботлив.

Она посмотрела в глазок двери и замерла. _Северус?_

Гермиона открыла дверь. Это действительно был он.

− Северус, − хрипло поприветствовала она его.

− Гермиона.

− Я... входи, − она отступила в сторону, пропуская его. Отпустив Живоглота, она жестом указала на диван. − Пожалуйста, садись.

Снейп, казалось, колебался, но согласился сесть рядом с ней на диван. _Он все еще явно чувствует себя неуютно в моем присутствии._

− Нам надо поговорить, − сказал он.

– Северус.

Он поднял руку, чтобы прервать ее. Она почувствовала себя так, словно ей в грудь вонзили нож.

− Позволь мне, Гермиона. Я должен перед тобой извиниться. Мое поведение в день нашей последней встречи было недостойным. Я... я никогда не должен был делать того, что сделал. Ты...

− Ты же ничего не сделал. Пожалуйста, не вини себя. Мне не следовало ничего такого предлагать. Так не должно было случиться. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты расслабился, посмеялся, но я увлеклась. Ты ведь даже не хотел меня видеть в тот день! Мне вообще не следовало ехать в Хогвартс, − возразила девушка. Она не могла позволить ему взять на себя ответственность за ситуацию, в которой он не был виноват.

Он как-то странно посмотрел на нее.

− Если ты готов простить меня, я могу обещать вести себя, как друг, которого ты видишь во мне. Я могу сделать это для тебя. Я знаю, что ты доверял мне, и что я подвела тебя, но если ты дашь мне еще один шанс, этого больше не случится, − умоляюще произнесла она.

Теперь, когда Северус был здесь, лицом к лицу с ней, Гермиона не могла позволить ему снова исчезнуть из ее жизни. Это было эгоистично, но она должна была попытаться. Без него не было счастья − минувшие недели доказали это.

− Гермиона.

Она не в силах была взглянуть на него.

− Гермиона, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, − снова попросил Снейп.

Она подчинилась, густо покраснев под его пристальным взглядом.

− Как ты думаешь, что ты сделала в тот день? − спросил он, не отводя от нее глаз.

− Я накормила тебя шоколадом. Мне хотелось увидеть, как он тает у тебя во рту, услышать, как ты стонешь от удовольствия, − она покраснела, наверное, до кончиков пальцев ног. − Извини, но я давно мечтала об этом. Я должна была знать, что ты не захочешь ничего такого.

− Ты... _мечтала_ накормить меня шоколадом, − когда он это произнес, в его голосе послышались хриплые нотки.

Гермиона нашла в себе мужество снова взглянуть Снейпу в лицо. Он выглядел удивленным ее признанием. _Ну конечно он удивлен, идиотка! Он никогда о тебе так не думал!_ − одернула она себя.

− Мерлин, − прошептал он.

 _Он в ужасе_ , подумала она. 

− Прости.

− Перестань извиняться, Гермиона, − потребовал он.

Ей больше нечего было сказать, если он не хотел ее извинений. Девушке захотелось заплакать точно так же, как в тот роковой день в его комнате.

− Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть... _чувства_ ко мне? − спросил он.

− Да, − тихо призналась она. Прятаться больше не было смысла.

Северус придвинулся ближе. Гермиона знала, что он жалеет ее. Он обнял ее одной рукой и крепко прижал к себе. Она не знала, кто из них дрожит.

Свободной рукой он пошарил в кармане своей мантии и после некоторых поисков, бормоча проклятия, извлек оттуда кольцо – свое кладдахское кольцо.

− Гермиона, − сказал Северус. Он был так близко, что она чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже.

Наконец Гермиона подняла на него взгляд. Его глаза с такого расстояния были еще более завораживающими, чем она помнила.

− Я слышал, что ты скучаешь по этому кольцу, − проговорил Снейп, глядя ей прямо в глаза. − Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя, − с этими словами он надел ей кольцо на безымянный палец.

Гермиона не знала, что сказать. Все, что она могла сделать, это с трепетом смотреть то на его лицо, то на их соединенные руки, а ее сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Кольцо было слишком большим для ее пальца. Она хотела сказать ему об этом и о многом другом, но дар речи полностью покинул ее.

− Я дарю тебе это кладдахское кольцо, Гермиона Грейнджер, и хочу, чтобы ты носила его в знак наших теплых чувств и дружбы.

Когда он произнес последние слова, кольцо изменило размер. Теперь оно идеально подходило к ее пальцу. 

Гермиона ахнула, пристально глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

− Значит ли это, что мы друзья или...

Она так и не закончила свой вопрос. Его губы коснулись ее губ, заставляя ее замолчать. Северус поцеловал ее, не отпуская руки. Он углубил поцелуй, и она не могла поверить своему счастью, когда скользнула языком навстречу ему, застонала в его рот, тая в его объятиях.

Через некоторое время они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание.

− Северус, − прошептала Гермиона в его влажные губы. − Я никогда не скучала по кольцу, я скучала по тебе. − Она заставила его отпустить ее руку, чтобы они обе оказались на его лице, лаская его кожу и убирая волосы с его глаз. Глядя в его темные глаза, девушка нежно поцеловала его, с благоговением прижимаясь губами к его губам. Его руки поднялись к ее лицу и шее, удерживая ее чуть крепче, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Они потерялись друг в друге, подпитываемые страстью. Гермиона ничего так не хотела, как отдаться этому мужчине душой и телом. Его руки, его губы, его вкус, его разум, его сердце... она хотела его всего.

Спустя некоторое время они лежали обнявшись. Она положила голову ему на грудь, почти засыпая, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца, когда вибрация, вызванная его голосом, заставила ее встрепенуться. Он говорил о заклинании, активировавшем чары на кольце.

− У меня это не очень хорошо получается, − сказал он.

Она подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом.

− У меня никогда не было никаких отношений, − Северус нахмурился. − Ты − моя первая девушка.

Так вот о чем он думал, проводя рукой по ее волосам. Внезапно она осознала всю чудовищность того, что он ей говорил.

− Это значит, что ты никогда... − она замолчала, покраснев.

Снейп хмыкнул, отчего волны звука коснулись руки, которую она прижимала к его груди. Он наклонил голову и приблизил губы к ее уху. 

− Уверяю тебя, что я достаточно осведомлен в этой области и не испытываю недостатка в необходимых навыках.

Ощущение его дыхания вместе с произнесенными словами вызвало у Гермионы дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. 

− Боже, − выдохнула она.

Звук, который он издал в ответ на ее реакцию, все больше напоминал смешок.

− Ты что, смеешься? − спросила она.

− Я же не смеюсь, помнишь?

Она немного отодвинулась от Северуса, чтобы лучше его видеть. 

− Сейчас у тебя все получится, − сказала она ему и провела руками вдоль его ребер, ища чувствительные места, чтобы пощекотать, надеясь вызвать смех.

Он резко отстранился от ее рук и предупредил:

− Прекрати.

− Боишься щекотки? − спросила она, все еще ища нужное место.

− Вовсе нет, − он снова дернулся. − Гермиона, я тебя предупреждаю...

Еще один рывок − и уже он набросился на нее, щекоча. Она засмеялась, умоляя его остановиться, задыхаясь на диване. На его лице сияла торжествующая улыбка. Она показала ему язык, и этот простой, ребяческий жест сделал свое дело. Он рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и испустив самый богатый, красивый звук, который она когда-либо слышала.

Она улыбнулась ему, когда он, наконец, остановился. 

− Прекрасно, − сказала она.

− Только для тебя, − ответил он, снова целуя ее.

~o0oOo0o~

− Гермиона, что-то подсказывает мне, что я пожалею о своем вопросе, но как Снейпу удалось сделать тебя такой счастливой?

− Гарри, он нашел мое кольцо, − она показала кладдахское кольцо своему другу, и Гарри, казалось, почувствовал облегчение от ее ответа, пока она не добавила: − А еще он трахал меня все выходные.

Выражение лица Гарри было бесценно. Гермиона рассмеялась. Возможно, Северус никогда не расскажет ей, как именно он пережил нападение змеи и потерял кладдахское кольцо, но она будет вечно благодарна судьбе за те силы, которые действовали в тот день. Если она и была счастлива теперь, то только потому, что эти события изменили их жизни.

_____________________________

_Это была сладкая концовка. Надеюсь, вам понравилось._

_И я очень хочу поблагодарить мою бету Лана Лэйн, за редактуру, помощь и просто поддержку._

_Спасибо всем, кто читал!_


End file.
